


Kochanek prosto z Nieba

by ascetyczna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascetyczna/pseuds/ascetyczna
Summary: Nie wszystkie anioły są święte.Jake Barry to skrzydlaty koroner nowojorskiej policji. Jego praca jest niezwykle prosta - zbadać kto (lub co)  pozbawiło biednego denata życia. Choć mogłoby się zdawać, że taka praca niesie ze sobą bagaż przeróżnych emocji i przygód, to jednak rutyna w życiu Jake'a jest powszednia. Jedzenie-praca-seks-sen. I tak dzień po dniu.Pewnego dnia tę zwykłą prozę życia przerywa zdesperowany demon, który jest gotów zrobić wszystko - nawet płaszczyć się przed aniołem - by odnaleźć zaginioną ukochaną.Jak bardzo schematycznie potoczą się ich losy? I co do tego wszystkiego mają obsesyjnie szukający miłości Pogromca Otchłani oraz nadwrażliwy i delikatny jak piórko chłopiec, który przez trzysta lat przebywał uwięziony pod wodą?!Wszystkie prawa, co do tekstu i jego treści, zastrzeżone!





	1. Szmaragdowa czekolada

Jako, iż gęsta mgła spowijała nawet najjaśniej oświetlone ulice Long Island, otaczając je białym i zawiłym labiryntem, żaden z dotychczasowych przechodniów nie spostrzegł wolno płynącego karmazynowego strumyka, którego źródło znajdowało w wąskim i śmierdzącym zaułku pomiędzy dwoma budynkami z poniszczonej czerwono-pomarańczowej cegły. Mimo że na dwóch pierwszym piętrze jednej z nich jarzyło się żółtawe światło, a z wyższej kondygnacji drugiej, dobiegały jednoznaczne jęki i skrzypienie materaca, to nikt nawet nie pomyślałby, że tuż pod ich nosem, za zakurzonymi oknami, rozgrywa się filmowo makabryczna sceneria.   
Ciemnowłosy bśniady mężczyzna w postrzępionym garniturze od znanego projektanta, leżał nieruchomo na brzuchu, z którego ujście znajdowała szkarłatna posoka, spływająca leniwie z uliczki wprost na główną drogę.  
Wokół zwłok rozbrzmiewały stłumiony stukot podeszew ciężkich buciorów. Kilkoro rosłych mężczyzn w ciemnych spodniach i granatowych koszulach wraz z kobietą, której śnieżnobiałe włosy wyraźnie kontrastowały z panującym wszem i wobec mrokiem, przeszukiwało dogłębnie nawet najciaśniejszy kąt zaułka. Prócz nich znajdował się tam również niski, garbaty oraz bezwłosy mężczyzna, którego zniekształcona twarz, wyglądała, jak polana kwasem. Jego wątłe nadgarstki zdobiły srebrne bransolety, emanujące jaskrawym, niebieskim blaskiem, zaciskając się, nawet najmniejszym ruchu. Stąd też Zakuty pokornie, w kuckach, czekał, aż ta cała maskarada się skończy i będzie mógł łaskawie odejść, a następnie odnaleźć i zabić tego gnojka, który go w to wszystko się wpakował.   
Co rusz białowłosa zerkała w jego stronę, ten zaś bez jakichkolwiek emocji, wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą. Mimowolnie zazgrzytała zębami.   
Wzrokiem powracała jednak do zwłok, które teraz z pomocą dwóch par rąk, opatulonych w czarne, lateksowe rękawiczki, zostały przewrócone na plecy, ukazując prawdziwą masakrę.   
Klatka piersiowa została rozszarpana. Strzępki koszuli namokły krwią. Nawet stojąc w pewnej odległości widziała jak pokiereszowane żebra mężczyzny wbijały się w skórę, płuca i odstawały pod nienaturalnym kątem ponad dziurą.   
Kobieta poczuła, jak żółć podchodzi jej do gardła, jednak udało jej się to obrzydlistwo przełknąć. Powolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do ciała i niepewnie spojrzała w dół. Resztki żeber, przebite płuca, zaschnięta krew i poszarpane tętnice w miejscu, gdzie powinno być…  
\- Wyrwałeś mu serce psychopato. – stwierdziła dziwnie spokojnym głosem białowłosa, nie odrywając wzroku od tego horrendum. Wiedziała, że przez najbliższe tygodnie nie prześpi spokojnie nocy.  
\- Powiedziałem już przecież, że to nie ja! – warknął Zakuty, nie odrywając jednak oczu od ściany sąsiedniej kamienicy – Znalazłem się w złym miejscu i o złym czasie.  
\- Kłamca! – warknęła nagle kobieta, rzucając zimne, przepełnione nienawiścią spojrzenie temu zwyrolowi.  
Zakuty westchnął przeciągle.  
\- Przypominam, że jesteśmy w mieście, w którym roi się od takich jak ja i nawet teraz, w pobliżu czuję odór tych egoistycznych skurwysynów.   
Białowłosa bez zastanowienia podeszła do niego i zdzieliła go w nieco mniej zniekształcony policzek. Ten zasyczał głośno, ale na jego popękanych ustach wykwitł złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Lepiej ci, Pogromczyni? – zapytał drwiąco.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, dostał kolejny cios, tym razem w potylicę i metalowym czubkiem buta. na tyle mocny. Upadł i uderzając o bruk, stracił przytomność.   
Ona zaś odwróciła się w stronę zwłok, wokół których tłoczyli się policjanci, którzy na widok chęci mordu w stalowoszarych oczach, powrócili do pakowania zwłok w czarny worek i poszukiwania innych dowodów. Jakby miały być potrzebne, pomyślała.

Jeden z mężczyzn grzebiąc w kieszeniach garnituru denata, odnalazł czarny, skórzany portfel, który natychmiast odebrała mu białowłosa.  
\- Denis Clark – odczytała, wyjmując z portfela biało-błękitną wizytówkę – PR Manager w Inveines Incorporation.  
\- Znowu Inveines? – zapytał ten, który odnalazł portfel.  
Był średniego wzrostu, ale szerokie ramiona i krótka szyja nadawały mu aparycji zawodowego boksera, przez co bez problemu mógł zgrywać złego policjanta. Szkopuł tkwił w tym, że Carlos Mortie nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy.  
\- Ktoś od nich nieźle musiał im zaleźć za skórę – dodał.  
\- I to porządnie. To już piąta ofiara w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni i każda z nich pracowała dla Inveines – stwierdziła, przeglądając dalej zawartość portfela Denisa.   
Karta płatnicza, prawo jazdy, jakieś kupony rabatowe, zdjęcie starszej kobiety oraz wizytówka – chyba nie brakowało niczego. 

Białowłosa wyciągnęła z kieszeni, brzęczący telefon i omal nie zachłysnęła się własną śliną. Dobrze, że miała ustawiony budzik na ulubiony serial.  
\- Dobra panowie! Dochodzi czwarta, ludzie zaraz zaczną się budzić do pracy. Pakujcie go i zawieźcie do laboratorium, a ja zajmę się naszym podejrzanym! – powiedziała, patrząc na wciąż nieprzytomnego, „domniemanego” mordercę. Policjanci zgodnie pokiwali głowami i bez słowa sprzeciwu czym prędzej przenieśli zwłoki do worka, zamknęli go szczelnie, a następnie dwóch z nich podniosło „pakunek” i powoli wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia z zaułka do zaparkowanego kilka metrów dalej nieoznakowanego, czarnego vana. Carols po raz ostatni zerknął ukradkiem na białowłosą, która niemal ciskała błyskawicami z oczu w stronę Zakutego. Mortie westchnął cicho i ruszył za resztą.

Gdy tylko grono zniknęło z zasięgu jej wzroku i słuchu, podeszła do obezwładnionego potwora i mocno szarpnęła za łańcuch łączący kajdany, podnosząc go do góry. Mężczyzna jęknął ciężko, otwierając powoli, przekrwione oczy o barwie zgniłej żółci.   
\- Co jest? – mruknął sennie.  
Dziewczyna jeszcze raz rozejrzała się wokół czy aby na pewno w pobliżu nie ma żadnych niepożądanych osób, po czym unosząc lekko czarną koszulę, wysunęła skryty za paskiem sztylet. Miał długość jej przedramienia, a rękojeść wygrawerowana została w celtyckie symbole – wronę, czyli symbol wojny; tarczę jako znak ochrony oraz triquetre by przypominała o równowadze, którą mimo wszelkich przeciwności, należy zachować. Pięknie w teorii.  
Klinga o barwie bursztynu, wykonana została z najszlachetniejszej eterskiej stali i zwieńczona została wyjątkowo ostrym sztychem, który odbiegał nieco ciemniejszą barwą od reszty. Swoje zadanie wykonywał zamienicie.

Nim Zakuty zdążył wypowiedzieć choć jedno słowo, zareagować jakkolwiek, narzędzie wylądowało w jego piersi. Zdążył wydać z siebie tylko krótkie stęknięcie, nim całe jego ohydne ciało, zmieniło się w proch. Kajdany z brzdękiem upadły na wybrukowaną uliczkę.  
Białowłosa schowała sztylet za pas, podniosła bransolety i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła w stronę głównej ulicy.

W przestronnym pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy chichot, wzmożony echem, odbijającym się od betonowych ścian. Czarne, w słabym świetle, wpadające w granat, lekko już przydługie włosy delikatnie łaskotały twarz wysokiego mężczyzny, który wręcz z nabożną czcią delektował się słodkim smakiem łabędziej szyi, siedzącego na metalowym stole chłopca. Jego drobne dłonie ciągnęły za końcówki wysokiego irokeza w kolorze pszenicy. Spod wachlarza, długich, ciemnych rzęs, za które niejedna dziewczyna oddałaby dziewictwo, spoglądał na kochanka. Nagle poczuł jak długie i ciepłe palce, wsuwają się pod materiał luźnego swetra i zaczynają delikatnie gładzić jego brzuch.  
\- Jake – westchnął czarnowłosy, przyciągając głowę blondyna jeszcze bliżej, a ten w odpowiedzi zaczął lekko przygryzać delikatną skórę tuż nad obojczykiem.  
Podciągał właśnie sweter bruneta, gdy wtem drzwi do pomieszczenia gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w ich progu stanęło kilku mężczyzn, niosąc w rękach duży, czarny wór.   
Blondwłosy westchnął.  
\- Puka się, zanim się wejdzie. Nie uczą tego w szkółce policyjnej? – zadrwił Jake.  
Najstarszy z mężczyzn, którego włosy już od dawna eksponowała znaczna siwizna, a twarz zdobiły liczne zmarszczki i bruzdy, wyszedł przed szereg, rzucając wysokiemu blondynowi wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- Prosektorium to nie burdel. Nie uczą tego w szkółce niedzielnej?  
Przez kilka chwil obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem.   
Wtenczas niższy, zdążył już zeskoczyć ze stołu i włożyć na nos okulary z różowo-złotą oprawką która, choć wyglądała kiczowato i tandetnie – spodobała mu się od pierwszego wejrzenia.   
Policjanci położyli worek na stole i natychmiast go rozpięli. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozniósł się okropny swąd.   
Jake przegrał wojnę na wzrok z Nathanem Waylesem, odwracając się w stronę stołu. Palcami zacisnął płatki nosa, podchodząc bliżej. W oczy natychmiast rzuciła mu się wielka poszarpana dziura na samym środku klatki piersiowej mężczyzny.  
\- Znowu? – burknął blondyn, ubierając biały kitel, który dotychczas leżał, lekko pomięty i zdeptany, na podłodze.   
To samo uczynił jego towarzysz z tym, że jego fartuch wisiał grzecznie na klamce jednej z metalowych szafek.   
\- Jeden z naszych agentów drogówki, znalazł zwłoki w uliczce na Long Island nieopodal Buckley Road. Z wiadomych względów zostaliśmy zmuszeni do wezwania was. Panna Freakman, nakazała nam aby przynieść ciało do autopsji – wyjaśnił Wayles, nie spuszczając wzroku z grzesznej i skalanej dewiacją twarzy laboranta.   
Ignorując jednak policjanta, Jake odsunął zamek worka do samego końca, ukazując zwłoki w ich pełnej okazałości. Natychmiast rozpoznał nietuzinkowy kunszt znanego projektanta na zdewastowanym garniaku. Już i tak biednemu portfelowi blondyna ten widok łamał serce i kilka drobniaków.   
\- To kolejna ofiara Inveines Inc – dodał komendant. Jake zazgrzytał zębami. 

Po wyjściu policjantów, wraz Lucasem Jautierem – drugim laborantem - wyjęli denata z worka i pozbyli się resztek materiału, osłaniającego resztki ciała mężczyzny.   
Patrząc na jego gładką, spokojną twarz można bez trudu było stwierdzić, że nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Brązowe, skąpane w błocie i krwi włosy, długi i nieco garbaty nos, pełne sine usta i zapadłe policzki. Za życia musiał mieć niezłe powodzenie.   
\- Ktoś się nieźle uczepił tej firmy – powiedział Lucas, odcinając nożyczkami kawałek zakrwawionej koszuli – Chyba nasz demon nie lubi płacić wysokich składek za ubezpieczenie.   
\- Kto w tym kraju lubi? – odmruknął Jake posępnym głosem.

Podczas gdy Lucas badał pod mikroskopem kawałki garnituru, wyższy oczyszczał ranę z zaschniętej krwi, zbierając jej próbki i klnąc w duchu osobnika, który od kilku tygodni męczy jego ubezpieczyciela. Jak tak dalej pójdzie braki w personelu, będą sobie nadrabiać jeszcze wyższymi składkami. A to nie jest Europa.   
Westchnąwszy, odłożył szmatkę, która z bieli zmieniła swój kolor na bordo, a następnie podszedł do wąskiego stolika, stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia, całego zasłanego najróżniejszymi chirurgicznymi przyrządami.   
\- Przynajmniej torakotomie mamy z głowy – mruknął pod nosem, przyglądając się w słabym świetle jarzeniówki, błyszczącemu nożykowi, odsuwając większe narzędzia na bok.  
Po raz kolejny odwrócił się w stronę zwłok i westchnął.  
\- To będzie długa noc – oznajmił, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko stłumione przytaknięcie Lucasa.

To była długa noc. Oraz bardzo długi poranek. Po wykonaniu sekcji, która potwierdziła ingerencję demona w śmierć mężczyzny, obaj laboranci musieli jeszcze złożyć pisemne oświadczenia, zapisać „na czysto” raport oraz czekać przez dobre trzy godziny, aż łaskawie pan Komendant Nathan Wayles pozwoli im opuścić komisariat, pod którym znajduje się laboratorium. Szczęśliwie tuż przed jedenastą udało im się wcisnąć do wypełnionego po same brzegi wagonu linii drugiej.   
Miejsca siedzącego było ze świecą szukać, dlatego też pomimo zmęczenia, które ogarniało całe ciało Jake’a, mężczyzna znajdował w sobie siłę, aby podtrzymywać niemal już śpiącego w jego ramionach bruneta. Biedak został w środku nocy zbudzony, by wraz z blondynem czekać przez cholerną godzinę na przybycie policjantów ze zwłokami. Co prawda przez ten czas mieli co robić, by te chwile sobie umilić, ale gdy tylko ekipa Waylesa przyniosła trupa – ich igraszki musiały zostać odsunięte na dalszy plan. 

Jedną dłonią obejmował wąską talię młodszego, drugą zaś trzymał zwisający z poziomego drążka uchwyt.   
Westchnął, rozglądając się po współtowarzyszach podróży. Gdyby nie obecność francuza, pewnie już dawno byłby w domu. Niestety pomimo tego, iż Lucas zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim, a może raczej czym, jest Jake, ten nie mógł nawet przy nim ukazać swoich „atrybutów”. Była to tajemnica oraz swego rodzaju podpis na umowie wiążącej go z osobnikami, dzięki którym przed paroma miesiącami znalazł się w Nowym Jorku. Podpis, który nie miał prawa ujrzeć światła dziennego.  
Choć prawda była taka, że ciasne, śmierdzące i wątpliwie przyjemne, metro było jednym z ulubionych środków transportów mężczyzny. Każdego dnia przewijało się przez nie kilka milionów ludzi i to naprawdę było cudem, by zapamiętać choć jedną z tych twarzy.   
Gdzieś z tyłu dało się słyszeć rozmowy przerywane chichotem nastolatek, które najpewniej powinny być teraz w szkole. Tuż obok nich stała szczupła kobieta w garsonce, która przez cały czas wpatrywała się z grobową miną w ekran smartfona, co chwila wystukując coś kciukami. Dwa wolne siedzenia zajmował otyły facet w spranych dresach, trzymając w dłoniach torbę z Dunkin’ Donuts, wpatrując się w nią jak w największe błogosławieństwo świata. Obok niego siedział czarnoskóry chłopak w brzydkim, brudnym dresie i stanowczo za szerokich spodniach, rzucając wilcze spojrzenie każdemu, kto, choć raczył na niego zerknąć. W tej sytuacji, nie chcąc się narazić na ewentualne wyzwiska od chłopaka, odwrócił od niego spojrzenie, które natychmiast natknęło się na nietypową mieszankę szmaragdu z czekoladą. 

Nagle wszystko wokół zniknęło. Jasne oczy anioła ze zdumieniem wpatrywały się w te należące do średniego wzrostu, chłopaka o skórze niemal trupiobladej z krótkimi, czarnymi jak pochmurna noc włosami. Ubrany w za dużą granatową bluzę, wąskie, czarne spodnie i trampki, zmrużonymi oczami odpowiadał na wzrok Jake’a. Wyglądał na niemniej zdziwionego niż blondyn, choć zapewne z zupełnie odmiennego powodu.   
Podczas gdy w głowie blondyna toczyła się zażarta walka myśli, on z trudem odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się teraz w umazaną fioletową farbą, ścianę wagonu. Czuł na sobie jednak spojrzenie tamtego bruneta, więc, gdy tylko pociąg zatrzymał się na najbliższej stacji, ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego i wciąż na wpół śpiącego Lucasa, wybiegł z niego, od razu kierując się w stronę schodów.  
\- Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał sennie Jautier, omal nie upadając na ziemię przez zawrotne tempo blondwłosego.  
Ten widząc, że Lucas wciąż myślami tkwi w innym świecie, czym prędzej chwycił go jedną ręką pod kolanami, drugą układając na plecach i podniósł go.   
\- Mmm… jak dobrze – mruknął niebieskooki, wtulając się w blondyna.

Idąc szybkim krokiem, mokrymi od deszczu ulicami, który musiał spaść, gdy jechali metrem, anioł kierował się w stronę odpowiedniego dystryktu. Nie zwracał uwagi na przemoczone od wdeptywania, w niemal każdą kałużę buty, czy francusko brzmiące przekleństwa co rusz wydobywające się z gardła już nieco bardziej rozbudzonego bruneta. W jego głowie o swoje miejsce walczyła jedna, niechcąca ustąpić za żadną cenę myśl:

Co on tu robi?


	2. Kolumbijska świeżopalona

Wezwany w środku nocy na Manhattan do komisariatu na Park Row, ledwie zdążył krzywo zapiąć guziki koszuli i wsunąć na czarne, nieco za szerokie spodnie, gdy dzwonek jego telefonu rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny, omal nie wybudzając jego małżonki z błogiego snu, którego życzył jej po dwunastu godzinach nieustannego czuwania przy chorych w Calvary Hospital.

\- Kurwa mać, no przecież już jadę! —warknął do słuchawki, zamykając drzwi sypialni.  
\- Przepraszam szefie, ale mamy tu sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki. Ofiara została zidentyfikowana jako pracownik Inveines Incorporation — odparł nerwowy głos po drugiej stronie, należący do jednego ze śledczych.

Zaklął siarczyście. Inveines Incorporation – amerykańsko-europejski magnat ubezpieczeniowy, wciąż chylący czoła przed kilkoma większymi spółkami, niemniej dość istotny na obecnych giełdach.

Od kilku cholernych tygodni ktoś wziął sobie na cel pracowników tejże korporacji.

Niestety jedyne co łączyło ofiary to szyld, pod którym promowali swoje nazwiska. Bo cóż innego może łączyć sprzątaczkę z dyrektorem finansowym? Albo informatyka z przedstawicielem handlowym?

\- Do jasnej cholery, znowu?! Co macie?  
\- Nasz Wykonawca zajął się schwytanym podejrzanym, którego ujęliśmy w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni. Teraz chcemy zawieźć odnalezione zwłoki do laboratorium, ale tylko szef ma do niego dostęp — głos mężczyzny był niepewny, choć starał się zachowywać, chociaż pozory powagi i tego, że WCALE się NIE boi.

Kolejne soczyste przekleństwo wyszło z ust Nathana Waylesa, gdy zawiązywał wysokie czarne buty.

Na świecie istnieją dwa miejsca, w których za nic w świecie - nawet mając nóż przy szyi - nie chciał przebywać.

Pierwszym z nich był dom jego teściowej - stara prukwa robiła wszystko by uprzykrzyć mu życie. Miał wrażenie, że kobiecie wystarczał sam fakt, że oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Niejednokrotnie wredny babsztyl próbował zniszczyć jego małżeństwo - a wcześniej nie doprowadzić nawet do ślubu, a o zaręczynach już nie wspominając. Dzięki Bogu za fakt, iż Dorothea miała własny umysł i nie dała matce wejść na głowę.

Drugim tak znienawidzonym przez niego miejscem było laboratorium, znajdujące się w podziemiach komisariatu na Park Row. Nie chodziło o panujący tam wieczny ziąb, a nawet o to, iż znajdowała się tam także kostnica. Rzecz tyczyła się laborantów, którzy swoim niemoralnym zachowaniem bezcześcili to chirurgicznie sterylne pomieszczenie. Lucas Jautier oraz Jake Barry; o ile tego pierwszego obecność dawał radę znieść - chłopak zwykle za bardzo się nie wychylał - tak sam widok tego durnego uśmieszku u Barry'ego doprowadzał go do białej gorączki.

Ten blondwłosy pedancik już od pierwszego spotkania działał mu na nerwy. Był cholernie arogancki, zarozumiały i wyniosły jak jakieś zasrane książątko. Na jego korzyść nie wpływał również fakt, że dość obscenicznie obnosił się ze swoją dewiacją.

Niestety Wayles nie miał w tym przypadku jak uniknąć onfrontacji - jako komendant musiał utrzymywać niemal cały czas kontakt z całą ekipą zajmującą się brudnymi sprawami, w tym z głównym koronerem.

Jazda w środku nocy mając w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze przebiegu całego dnia, nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Myśl o konieczności przebywania najpierw w towarzystwie tego dewianta, a później najpewniej do wieczora w swoim biurze w żadnym stopniu nie napawała optymizmem. I to nie było tak, że nie lubił swojej pracy, ale lata służby odznaczyły się cierpiętniczym piętnem na jego psychice.

Dokładnie pamiętał ten wyjątkowy pierwszy dzień – przenikliwe zimno, czające się szare chmury i zapowiedź burz na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu – wspaniałe amerykańskie lato dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Jako zwykły „krawężnik" miał właśnie zacząć służbę pod kuratelą świętej już pamięci Stevena Douglasa, który w tamtych czasach jawił mu się jako istny bóg (choć wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, by ten stał się przeklętym diabłem).

Teraz po dwudziestu siedmiu latach wspominał ten dzień z soczystym przekleństwem cisnącym się na jego spierzchnięte wargi. To właśnie wtedy zaczęła się jego tułaczka przez malownicze łąki, dzikie lasy i opustoszałe pustynie – mężów bijących żony, imprezy w akademikach, narkomanów na parkingach pod marketami i oczywiście morderstwa dokonywane przez istoty, o których wolałby nie mieć żadnego pojęcia.

Przed budynkiem zaparkował na kilka minut przed czwartą. Szczęśliwie nie musiał długo czekać na swoich towarzyszy. Czarny van stanął tuż za jego srebrnym sedanem i już po chwili wyszło z niego kilku mężczyzn.

\- Panie komendancie! – ukłonił się nerwowo kierowca, podczas gdy reszta wypakowywała czarny worek z bagażnika.

\- No już, już Berth, nie mamy całego dnia. Bierzcie tego trupa i chodźmy na dół.

Droga do prosektorium prowadziła przez jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Za starymi drzwiami z wyblakłym już napisem „Piwnica" kryły się wąskie schody, a jedynym źródłem światła była mrugająca żarówka, wisząca na dwóch kablach.

\- Ostrożnie i nawet nie ważcie się potknąć – zagroził cicho Wayles, idąc na przedzie grupy.

On sam jednak negując swoje słowa, w mgnieniu oka zniknął za kotarą cienia, do którego wąski snop żarówki już nie docierał.

Po dłuższej chwili, a to wszystko, by skrzętnie wypełnić polecenie komendanta, grupa mężczyzn stanęła naprzeciw wysokich metalowych drzwi.

Podwójny stop stali ze skomplikowanym systemem zamków mechanicznych oraz elektronicznych jawił się jakoby bramy do piekieł. W zasadzie nie jest dalece temu od prawdy...

Podszedłszy do niepozornej dziury w ścianie tuż po prawej stronie wrót, wsunął w nią, dotychczas ukrywany w kieszeni koszuli klucz. Półtora obrotu i coś kliknęło. Tuż nad dziurą prostokątny fragment ściany odsunął się, ukazując panel, przypominający najzwyklejszy sklepowy terminal.

Duże palce Nathana ostrożnie naciskały kolejne liczby na mikroskopijnej klawiaturce, która już nie raz przysporzyła mu wielu nerwów.

Tym razem nie popełnił błędu.

Przysunął twarz bliżej panelu, a znikomy laser przesunął się po jego lewym oku.

\- Dostęp potwierdzony – Znikąd wydobył się mechaniczny kobiecy głos, którego echo przez jeszcze kilka chwil rozbrzmiewało w niewielkim pomieszczeniu – Proszę o potwierdzenie tożsamości.

Na jednej z żeliwnych klamek wysunął się kolejny panel tym razem w postaci małego, czarnego kwadratu.

\- Tożsamość potwierdzona – odparł głos, gdy Wayles przycisnął do niego kciuk. – Witamy w prosektorium komisariatu, komendancie Wayles.

Mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle, chcąc odsunąć moment wejścia do tej jaskini dewiacji i perwersji jak najdalej.

\- Puka się, zanim się wejdzie. Nie uczą tego w szkółce policyjnej?

Trzask zamykanych drzwi przeszył gęstą atmosferę, która przez ostatnie kilka minut tłamsiła chłodne i mało przytulne pomieszczenie  
Trzask zamykanych drzwi przeszył gęstą atmosferę, która przez ostatnie kilka minut tłamsiła chłodne i mało przytulne pomieszczenie. Przy prostym sosnowym biurku, na którego powierzchni walały się stosy papierów, kilka najtańszych długopisów z pobliskiego kiosku, pogryziony ołówek i ekran wiekowego już komputera, za portierą ze spracowanych dłoni, skrywał się Nathan Wayles. Jego pokryte srebrem, niegdyś brązowe jak heban, włosy zwykle ułożone w gładką taflę, która miała ukryć przed światem, pojawiającą się łysinę, teraz odstawały na każdą możliwą stronę.

Odchylił się z głośnym westchnieniem, skupiając wzrok na plamie pleśni, która już od przeszło miesiąca gniła tuż nad jego głową. Prychnął w pogardzie na samą myśl, że pomimo dosyć wysokiego stanowiska nie mógł doprosić się cholernego odgrzybiania. Choć czy ten jeden grzyb mniej sprawiłby, że jego życie na powrót stałyby się szczęśliwsze? Ze smutkiem mógł tylko zaprzeczyć.

Zaraz po oddaniu zwłok w ręce koronera i jego małej dziw... pomocnika, natychmiast zajął miejsce w biurze, gdzie pierwiej musiał obejrzeć kilkaset zdjęć z miejsc zbrodni, odesłać zabezpieczone dowody do odpowiednich działów, a na deser zająć się „papierologią". Życie nie mogłoby zdawać się piękniejsze!

A jednak!

Tuż przed ósmą, gdy wybierał się do aneksu kuchennego, znajdującego się na drugim piętrze, drogę zagrodził mu nie kto inny jak Jake Barry wraz ze swoim przydupasem Lucasem Jautierem.

\- Przynieśliśmy raport z sekcji zwłok – oznajmił rzeczowo blondyn, wyciągając w stronę mężczyzny szarą teczkę.

\- Wspaniale. W takim razie poczekajcie na mnie przed gabinetem, bo trochę zajęty jestem – zbył go, wymijając potężną sylwetkę i kierując się do swojego wyznaczonego celu.

Usłyszał jeszcze zduszone przekleństwo i nerwowy głos bruneta, nim z wyrazem poczucia bezradności wobec przeciwności lo... świata, znalazł się na schodach prowadzących do kuchni.

\- Szlag by cię w końcu trafił, Barry. Albo jakiś demon cię porwał do ichniego wymiaru. Lub po prostu wpadnij pod tira. – marudził pod nosem, nastawiając ekspres na podwójne espresso, którego tak desperacko potrzebował.

Z małej lodówki wyjął pozostawiony dzień wcześniej, dzięki Bogu, pojemnik z niedojedzonym kurczakiem oraz ryżem, który natychmiast wstawił to mikrofalówki.

W całej swojej nieskrywanej złośliwości, spędził w kantynie więcej czasu, niż było mu potrzeba, włączając to powolne zjedzenie posiłku oraz długie delektowanie się naparem z „kolumbijskich ziaren świeżopalonej kawy" jak głosiło hasło na opakowaniu dwudziestodolarowej paczki z Walmarta. Świeżopalona jak nic.

W końcu po godzinie, jeśli nie później, leniwym krokiem zaczął kierować się na powrót w stronę schodów. Nieco bardziej rozbudzony był gotów stwierdzić, że może, ale tylko może, przetrwa obecność tlenionej gnidy w jego własnym gabinecie, który uchodził za świątynie spokoju, porządku i niemal stuprocentowej normalności. Niemal.

Widząc dwie sylwetki, które zalegały przy ścianie tuż obok jego gabinetu, poczuł niepohamowany przypływ gniewu, choć miał świadomość, że nic groźnego czy gorszącego się nie dzieje – ot, jeden zapewne zmęczony po nocnym wezwaniu i zabawie z truposzem, ułożył głowę na ramieniu drugiego. I gdyby było to ktokolwiek inny, nie czułby zapewne niczego, a może i zażartował co nieco. Niestety sama aura bijąca od istoty Barry'ego wytwarzała w nim niekończące się pokłady nienawiści do wszystkiego, co niewinne czy poprawne politycznie. Szlag by tego Jake'a trafił, doprawdy.

Już miałby wybudzać tę dwójkę łajdaków ze stanu półsnu, gdy wtem zza sąsiednich drzwi wyłoniła się głowa Jasona Light'a, jednego ze śledczych.

\- Panie komendancie znalazłem prawdopodobną rodzinę ofiar... czyżbym przeszkadzał? – Zauważywszy dwóch mężczyzn siedzących przed drzwiami biura Waylesa, przerwał raptownie.

\- Ależ skąd! – uśmiechnął się aż nazbyt życzliwie Nathan – Mamy przed sobą cały dzień ! Pokaż, co tam znalazłeś.

Gdy drzwi gabinetu Light'a zamknęły się za komendantem, Jake zaklął siarczyście i delikatnie unosząc głowę ukochanego, wstał z podłogi.

\- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał sennie Lucas, przecierając oczy.

\- Zapalić. Ten stary gbur, będzie pewnie siedział tam kolejną godzinę, a dupa już mnie boli od tej podłogi. Kto to w ogóle kładł i dlaczego nikt nie sprawdził stanu jego trzeźwości?! – Tak mrucząc pod nosem, długimi susami pokonywał kolejne metry korytarza.

\- Idę z tobą – usłyszał jeszcze, nim zaczął przeskakiwać kolejne schodki.

W kilka chwil później stał przed budynkiem, a do jego uszu dochodziły rozkoszne wręcz odgłosy gwaru Nowego Jorku – najludniejszego miasta na świecie i jednocześnie największego zbiorowiska najgorszych ścierw, jakie kiedykolwiek chodziły po tym zapchlonym świecie. Jeszcze kilka innych „naj" pewnie też by się znalazło.

W jego dłoni pojawiło się białe zawiniątko, które w mgnieniu oka nadpalone wylądowało w jego ustach. A to wszystko bez zbędnego męczenia dłoni, które przez kilka ostatnich godzin szczegółowo notowały wszelkie informacje uzyskane podczas autopsji.

\- Chyba nigdy nie wyjdę z podziwu nad twoją innością – zażartował czarnowłosy, skrzętnie przyciskając do piersi teczkę, nad którą był zmuszony trzymać pieczę.

Słodki jak nektar dźwięk rozniósł się po okolicy, gdy blondwłosy Apollon zaniósł się melodyjnym śmiechem. A Lucas wciąż zastanawiał się, czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by zatrzymać tę melodię nieba tylko dla siebie. Tak na zawsze.

\- To nie jest żadna inność – odparł wyższy, zaciągając się papierosem – To po prostu bycie mną. A że jestem wyjątkowy, to już odmienna kwestia.

Uśmiech przez kolejne minuty nie schodził z twarzy obu mężczyzn, nawet gdy kilku licealistów idących po drugiej stronie ulicy rzucało w ich stronę nie przychylne uwagi, a wręcz przyniosło to odwrotny efekt – zaciągając się po raz ostatni, Barry zgniótł niedopałek czubkiem buta, by po krótkiej chwili przyciągnąć kochanka do siebie i wpić w jego miękkie, choć nieco spierzchnięte wargi, wpuszczając jednocześnie drażniący dym wprost w jego płuca. Lucas z uśmiechem oddał się chwili słodyczy, a zażenowani licealiści w pośpiechu oddalili się od komisariatu.

\- Czy moglibyście z łaski swojej przestać obnosić się ze swoim pedalstwem przed komendą policji?

To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by humor Jake'a na dobre się popsuł. Miał też niemałe wątpliwości, że Wayles nie będzie jedynym czynnikiem jego dzisiejszego samopoczucia.


	3. Rozdział III ~Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi~

Dla większości nowojorczyków szarawe chmury, które od samego rana snuły się leniwie po nieboskłonie, zwiastowały jakże upragniony deszcz. Od przeszło trzech tygodni panował istny skwar, obejmujący całe wschodnie wybrzeże. Tegoroczne lato było wyjątkowo bezlitosne – temperatura niejednokrotnie przekraczała osiemdziesiąt pięć stopni Fahrenheita, a wilgoć znad Atlantyku sprawiał, że było wybitnie duszno. Klimatyzacje i wentylatory pracowały na pełnych obrotach bez żadnej przerwy, przez co w niektórych dzielnicach, przeciążone sieci nie wytrzymywały - a to proawdziło jedynie do najróżniejszych obelg skierowanych wobec jakiejś nieznanej nikomu Opatrzności.

Nie mniej jednak, gdy błąkające się chmury i porywisty wiatr, dorwały w swe sidła Nowy Jork, okazały się niesamowitym błogosławieństwem. 

Przemierzający kolejne ulice blondyn pochłonięty był jednak tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich czterech ścianach, z dala od... no właśnie, czego? Bez ostrzeżenia zatrzymał się pośrodku zatłoczonego chodnika, przez co idący tuż za nim szatyn wpadł prosto w jego plecy.

\- Ała! Mógłbyś uprzedzić, czy coś – jęknął Lucas, odruchowo sprawdzając palcami stan swojego nosa.

Gdy tylko opuścili stację metra, rozbudził się na tyle, by móc samodzielnie chodzić – zwłaszcza, że będąc w ramionach biegnącego Jake'a czuł się niezbyt bezpieczny. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na mężczyznę, ale widząc jego nietęgą minę i to, jak bez wyrazu wpatrywał się w chodnik przed sobą, jegowszelkie pretensje natychmiast odeszły na dalszy plan.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zaniepokojony brunet, dotykając ostrożnie jego ramienia.

Jake drżał – i to nie było normalne. Ten wiecznie uśmiechnięty blondyn, którego nikt i nic zdaje się nie wyprowadzić z równowagi, trząsł się jak galareta. I to nie było do niego w żadnym stopniu podobne.

\- Jake? – Lucas klepnał delikatnie jego ramię.

Po kilku głębszych wdechach i upewnieniu się, że jego dłonie nie drżą jak u paralityka, odwrócił powoli głowę w kierunku swojego towarzysza i doklejając do twarzy najszczerszy uśmiech, jaki udało mu się wykrzesać, choć kąciki jego ust ledwie się uniosły, odparł:

\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku!

A fałsz w jego głosie rozbrzmiewał niczym skrzek wron przedzierający się przez trel wróbli.

Oczywiście, że nie było. Tego pytanie nie zadaje się nigdy, kiedy rzeczywiście „jest w porządku". Praktycznie każdy słysząc je, odpowie tak samo – „Jest świetnie/bosko/niesamowicie!". A jak wiele w tym krótkim zdaniu jest prawdy? Czy w tym fałszywym uśmiechu na zapłakanej twarzy jest jednak coś nietypowego? Bo czy nie tak nas wykreowała rzeczywistość – zdani na siebie, zanurzamy się w głębiny swoich trosk, bez pomocnej dłoni, która mogłaby nam pomóc wydostać się na powierzchnię?

A potem chwytając go za rękę, z szerokim uśmiechem, godnym gwiazdy filmowej, pociągnął w dół ulicy.

\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wiele, ale jakim cudem po całonocnym ślęczeniu nad zwłokami, wykrzesał z siebie tyle energii, żeby zapierdalać sprintem przez połowę Manhattanu, tego nie rozumiem – Miękki głos Lucasa rozlał się po jego umyśle, przywrac...  
\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wiele, ale jakim cudem po całonocnym ślęczeniu nad zwłokami, wykrzesał z siebie tyle energii, żeby zapierdalać sprintem przez połowę Manhattanu, tego nie rozumiem – Miękki głos Lucasa rozlał się po jego umyśle, przywracając trzeźwe myślenie.

\- W końcu trzeba się rozbudzić jakoś, prawda? - Blondyn zaśmiał się nerwowo, upewniając się, że wszystkie trzy zamki w drzwiach są sprawne.

Jakkolwiek irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało – Jake nie zachowywał się jak Jake. Ten zwykle opanowany do granic możliwości i uśmiechający się - choć nie zawsze szczerze – mężczyzna, wtenczas zdawał się istnym kłębkiem nerwów. Jego rozbiegany wzrok skakał po całym mieszkaniu, na które składało się jedno główne pomieszczenie – salono-sypialnia połączona z aneksem kuchennym – oraz łazienka i niewielki składzik, którego blondwłosy używał jako szafy.

Czym prędzej – pomimo wczesnej pory – pozasłaniał żaluzje i upewnił się, że wszystkie okna, włącznie z drzwiami prowadzącymi na balkon, a raczej metalową poręcz, przez którą można co najwyżej stopę wystawić, są szczelnie zamknięte.

\- Do przesady – mruknął zdezorientowany Lucas, przyglądając się nerwowym poczynaniom Jake'a, który w tamtym momencie przypominał ogarniętego paranoją furiata.

Chłopak pewnie podszedł do mocującego się z roletami blondyna i łagodnie go objął. Jake mimowolnie się spiął, co nie uszło uwadze Lucasa. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku? Mam niejasne wrażenie, że odkąd wyszliśmy z metra, jesteś jakiś nieswój.

Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że chwilę potem blondyn chętnie odwzajemnił tę niewinną pieszczotę, ciasno opatulając ramionami kochanka i wtulając nos w jego ciemne włosy. Jeżyny, słodkie i kwaśne zarazem. Jak sam Lucas. 

\- Nie musisz się martwić, ja po prostu... chciałem... znaleźć się jak najprędzej w domu. – kłamanie w żywe oczy, nie przychodziło mu z łatwością, szczególnie jeżeli miał do czynienia z żywym radarem anty-łgarstwowym.

\- Słaby z ciebie kłamca – mruknął, jak a zawołanie prosto w jego obojczyk.

Niestety Jake przewyższał go o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów, co niekiedy okazywało się bardzo pomocne, ale jednocześnie było jego najgorszym utrapieniem. Nie dość, że aby go pocałować sam musiał stawać na palcach, to na dodatek ten olbrzym musiał się pochylić, czasem nawet aż za nisko w akcie czystej złośliwości, a to tylko po to, by uprzykrzać mu życie.

Z ust blondyna wydobył się śmiech – nie był wesoły, ale nie brzmiał także sztucznie, jak choćby ten, którym obdarzał na co dzień Nathana Wayles'a czy Nathalie Freakman. Ów śmiech zdawał się po prostu pozbawiony uczuć – ot pusty jak uderzenia dzwonu.

\- Chyba zaczynam wychodzić z wprawy albo za bardzo pozwoliłem ci się zbliżyć – odparł mężczyzna, posyłając brunetowi lekki uśmiech – Chyba powinienem się ciebie pozbyć, bo zaczynasz zagrażać mojej obecnej tożsamości.

Jautier westchnął przeciągle i odsunąwszy się nieznacznie od Jake'a, chwycił jego dłoń i zaczął prowadzić w stronę rozkładanej kanapy, która służyła blondwłosemu za łóżko. Skoro tak się sprawy mają, to musi je wziąć we własne ręce. Dosłownie.

\- Bez ze mnie zginąłbyś tutaj. Kto inny by ratował cię z opresji, gdybyś jak zwykle, zamiast zająć się pracą, spał do dwunastej i ignorował telefony od szefostwa? Czasem mam wrażenie, że jestem twoją niańką, a nie chłopakiem.

W pomieszczeniu ponownie rozległ się rozkoszny chichot Jake'a – tym razem znacznie radośniejszy.

Usiadłszy na posłaniu, naprzeciw ukochanego wpatrywał się z lubością w jego piękną twarz, którą, Bogu dzięki, zaczął opuszczać niepokój i nieznany – dotąd nie widziany, chyba przez nikogo – strach. Zamiast nich w błękitnych, jak bezchmurne niebo, oczach widział znajome iskierki, a sam delikatny uśmiech, który rozpromieniał jego twarz, wydawał się takim, który zasługuje na miano najcudowniejszego uśmiechu pod słońcem. I znów nie zważając na rozsądek, przycisnął własne nieco spierzchnięte wargi, do tych miękkich i tak bardzo znajomych. Tak bardzo kochanych.

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać, bo już po chwili ich usta zaczęły pieścić się wzajemnie.

Bez trudu to Jake przejął inicjatywę, dopraszając się językiem pogłębienia pocałunku. Młodszy z chęcią oddał się mężczyźnie, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję i przyciągając ukochane ciało jeszcze bliżej. Tak bardzo potrzebował teraz bliskości ukochanego i wiedział, że sam Jake także jej potrzebuje. Choć wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co wzbudziło niepokój i tę całą „nerwice" jego chłopaka, to wierzył, że ich słodki romans pozwoli tamtemu, choć na chwilę oderwać myśli od szarej, przytłaczającej rzeczywistości.

Barry obejmując wpół drobne ciało Lucasa, ostrożnie położył go na plecach, jednocześnie pozwalając, by głowę oparł na jednej z poduszek. Gdy już nacieszył się ustami, zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego szyję, która kojarzyła mu się z łabędziem – jasna i niewinna, prosząca się o dotyk. Czysta jak łza... aż żal zbrukać. I to właśnie ta myśl sprawiła, że zacisnął zęby i delikatnie zassał miękką skórę, na co jego kochanek wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Samą czynność powtórzył jeszcze kilka razy, podczas gdy dłońmi zaczął błądzić pod swetrem chłopaka. Przejechał opuszkami palców wzdłuż kręgosłupa, na co mężczyzna wygiął się w lekki łuk. Na usta Barry'ego mimowolnie wypłynął usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech – nikt tak jak on nie poznał się na słabościach Lucasa, tak doskonale.

Odrywając się na moment, podwinął jego sweter. Nie rzucił go jednak na podłogę, tak jak w pierwszym odruchu planował, a zamiast tego chwycił nadgarstki Lucasa i związał je tuż nad głową kochanka. Początkowo nieco zdezorientowany brunet, wpatrywał się tępo w poczynania blondyna, jednak już po niedługiej chwili rzucił w jego stronę lubieżny uśmieszek.

\- Chyba ci się trochę stęskniło – odparł niby drwiąco, a jednak tak naprawdę jedynym, o czym w tamtej chwili myślał, to, to aby te sprawne wargi znowu zagościły na jego rozpalonym ciele.

\- No powiedzmy, że o to chodzi – powiedział z uśmiechem Jake, zdejmując z siebie koszulę. Oczywiście nie obyłoby się bez złośliwości z jego strony – każdy guzik rozpinał irytująco powoli, a czujny wzrok Lucasa, nie opuszczał go ani a moment.

\- Przeginasz – odparł krótko. Jednocześnie jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten mały pokaz sprawiał, że pragnął go jeszcze bardziej. Ten zaś nic nie odpowiedziawszy, odrzucił koszule i zajął się spodniami, na które jednak przeznaczył nieco mniej czasu.

Pochylając się nad Jautier'em, w samej bieliźnie, zaczął na nowo obdarowywać jego spragnione pieszczot ciało pocałunkami. Usta, szyję, obojczyki, brzuch – a to wszystko w akompaniamencie rozkosznych, cichych pojękiwań bruneta.

Trącając językiem jeden z jego sutków, począł pozbywać się dolnej części garderoby bruneta, który ochoczo uniósł biodra, byleby tylko pozbyć się dżinsów, boleśnie uciskających krocze.

Nie był to ich pierwszy raz – ani drugi, piąty czy trzydziesty. Właściwie żaden z nich nie liczył, ile razy, od początku ich znajomości, wylądowali w łóżku (bądź na stole – nie tylko kuchennym – pod prysznicem lub na podłodze), ale pewne było, że w przeciągu tych paru miesięcy przekroczyli swoje własne limity moralności po tysiąckroć. Któż by jednak przejmował się przyzwoitością, mając u swych stóp prawdziwe dzieło sztuki? A za takowe uznawał Jake'a Barry'ego Lucas, gdy po raz pierwszy stanął twarzą w twarz z najprawdziwszym aniołem. Osoba jakby wyrwana z mitycznego poematu o pięknych i silnych wojownikach; włosy o barwie pszenicy, co rano układane z niezwykłą starannością, by pod sam koniec dnia opadać gładko na blade czoło, przysłaniając jasne oczy; pełne wargi o zgrabnym kształcie, które adorował nawet wtedy, gdy tamten najzwyczajniej w świecie mówił; silne ramiona, w których niejednokrotnie w najgorszych chwilach mógł odnaleźć schronienie.

A wszystko to dopełniała osobowość, której, choć nie można było uznać za klarowną – bo Jake miał w sobie zarówno tę miłą, pomocną, troskliwą i kochaną stronę, ale także taką złośliwą, sarkastyczną oraz zaborczą – niemniej jakakolwiek by nie była, to wciąż nieodłączna część jego osoby, którą wręcz trzeba zaakceptować wraz z niesamowitym ciałem, by móc w pełni cieszyć się Jake'iem Barrym.

Zabsorbowany ujmującym pięknem Jake'a Lucas, nie zauważył, nawet gdy zniknęła jego bielizna i dopiero czując na sobie gorący i sprawny język, wstrzymał na moment powietrze. Spod przymrużonych powiek zerknął na kochanka, który z lubością lizał, ssał i całował jego nabrzmiałego, od dłuższej chwili, członka.

\- Ah! – stęknął brunet, ochoczo wypychając biodra.

Wbrew jasnemu przekazowi, blondynowi ani śniło się przyspieszać tej słodkiej zabawy. Dalej jedynie z pomocą języka zabawiał się z podnieceniem Lucasa, jednocześnie naciskając dłońmi na jego biodra, gdy te nieco natrętnym gestem uciekały ku górze.

Trwali tak przez kolejne minuty, gdy w końcu starszy, widząc, iż jego partner jest u skraju wytrzymałości – cierpliwości zresztą też – odsunął twarz i przesunął dłonią po bliskim całkowitemu uniesieniu przyrodzeniu ukochanego. Wystarczyło kilka szybszych ruchów, by ten ostatecznie skończył, wyginając ciało w łuk i popiskując uroczo, nawoływał imię ukochanego.

Dając mu chwilę na uspokojenie, blondyn zszedł z kanapy i ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

Pomieszczenie, tak jak zresztą reszta mieszkania, było urządzone dość nowocześnie, aczkolwiek na swój sposób skromnie. Co prawda Jake nie miał większego udziału w wystroju, bo szczęśliwie w dość wysoki czynsz wliczone było umeblowanie, nie mniej nie mógł narzekać na sposób, w jaki właściciel zaaranżował wnętrze. Łazienkę od głównego pokoju oddzielały białe drzwi z wywietrznikami u dołu. Samo pomieszczenie nie było pokaźnych rozmiarów, ale dzięki lustru, które zajmowało całą długość lewej ściany, zdawało się całkiem przestronne. Tuż pod nim znajdował się blat z jasnego marmuru lub czegoś marmuro-podobnego, a jeszcze niżej rząd szafek, w których Jake składował śladowe ilości środków czystości i kilka innych bibelotów, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego. Naprzeciw stała wysoka do sufitu kabina prysznicowa z niskim brodzikiem i natryskiem. We wgłębieniu w ścianie znajdującej się na wprost drzwi, znajdowała się zabudowana toaleta, a tuż obok niej nieduża metalowa półka, na której znajdowało się kilka przydatnych kosmetyków. To właśnie z niej zabrał fioletowy do połowy opróżniony już pojemniczek z lubrykantem i wciąż nierozpakowaną paczkę prezerwatyw.

Tymczasem czarnowłosy czuł, że jeżeli spędzi w tej pozycji kolejną minutę, odnajdzie sposób na pozbycie się tego cholernego swetra. O ile krępowanie nadgarstków, sporadycznie również kostek, w czasie zabaw mu nie przeszkadzało, a nawet śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że to lubi, o tyle, kiedy leżał na niewygodnej kanapie sam, słysząc jedynie swój miarowy oddech, miał ochotę podciąć sobie żyły, bo właśnie w takich momentach uświadamiał sam siebie, jak bardzo żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać.

Drzwi trzasnęły, a on odwrócił głowę, patrząc beznamiętnie na zbliżającego się w jego stronę wysokiego mężczyznę, dzierżącego w dłoniach dwa produkty, bez których ich wspólne chwile nie mogłyby być takie przyjemne.

\- Dłużej się nie dało? – zapytał z westchnieniem, przyjmując maskę obojętności.

\- Lepiej dłużej, niż krócej – odparł krótko blondyn, usadawiając się pomiędzy nogami bruneta. Ten zaś spłonął soczystym rumieńcem nie tylko z powodu gry słów, ale w głównej mierze z widoku nagiego i gotowego do kochania ciała Jake'a, które było ponad jego siły.

\- Trudno się nie zgodzić – mruknął cicho.

Delikatny uśmiech Barry'ego wywołał u niego kolejną falę dreszczy i już niemal z utęsknieniem wpatrywał się jak z pomocą zębów jego dzieło sztuki, rozrywa srebrną folię.

Nigdy nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że ktoś taki jak Jake mógłby stanąć kiedykolwiek na jego drodze, a już na pewno się nim zainteresować. To musiał być sen, ale niech i go piorun trzaśnie, nie chciał się z niego nigdy wybudzać.

To musiał być sen, ale niech i go piorun trzaśnie, nie chciał się z niego nigdy wybudzać  
Kolejnego dnia wszystko wskazywało na to, iż będzie on istną katastrofą. Panująca od wczesnego rana ulewa, która łaskawie, ale i niespodziewanie zapanowała w Nowym Jorkiem, raz po raz przeszywana piorunami, była tego pierwszą zwiastunką. A przemierzanie zaledwie trzyminutowej drogi ze stacji przy ratuszu wprost do komisariatu, sprawiło, że w budynku znalazł się cały ociekający wodą – jakby wyszedł prosto spod prysznica.

\- Mogłeś wziąć parasol – usłyszał, gdy zsuwał z ramion przemoczoną kurtkę, której kaptur choć trochę uchronił jego włosy przed nieoczekiwaną kąpielą.

Ignorując jej wcześniejsze słowa, przez krótki moment rzucił spojrzenie na doskonale znaną mu sylwetkę pewnej białowłosej gnidy. Ubrana w jasnoniebieską koszulę i ołówkową spódnice, patrzyła na niego nieco spod byka.

\- Mogłem, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Lepiej mi powiedz, czy ta cała... jak jej tam było?

\- Emma Becker, lat trzydzieści jeden, urodzona w Sacramento w Kalifornii. Czeka w pokoju przesłuchań – wyrecytowała jasnowłosa, nie spuszczając czujnego spojrzenia z blondyna, który próbował doprowadzić się do porządku.

\- A no właśnie, narzeczona ofiary, prawda? - kierując się w stronę pomieszczeń, gdzie zwykle odbywały się przesłuchania, starał się podtrzymywać, choć nienaturalną acz uprzejmą rozmowę. 

Kobieta przytaknęła, krocząc z nim ramię w ramię. Barry naprawdę nie krył się ze swoją niechęcią wobec Freakman, lecz ta uparcie wykorzystywała każdą okazję, by móc pracować przy jego boku. Oboje pracowali w różnych działach, mimo że zakres ich pracy był ten sam – morderstwa wykonywane metodami niekonwencjonalnymi, jak ładnie niektórzy to nazywali, lub bardziej trywialnie: dokonywane przez demony.

Nathalie działała w terenie, podczas gdy Jake okupywał laboratorium, do którego, dzięki Bogu i szefostwu, ona sama nie miała dostępu. Tak jak jego nie wzywali na akcje, do których zresztą nie lgnął specjalnie. W życiu miał już wystarczająco dużo atrakcji – na stare lata, mimo że trzydziestkę dobije za trzy, wolał się w miarę ustatkować. Przynajmniej w kwestii niebezpiecznych zabaw z bronią i osobnikami, które mogą pozbawić cię życia jednym mrugnięciem.

\- Zgaduję, że nie znaleźliście serca naszego denata? – zapytał, gdy stanęli naprzeciw niczym nieoznaczonych ciemnych drzwi.

\- Nie, ani śladu. Mogłam w sumie darować życie temu skurwielowi, to może znaleźlibyśmy coś w jego żołądku.

Na usta mężczyzny wypłynął mimowolny uśmiech. Jakże niektórzy mieli mylne pojęcie o demonach i ich nawykach żywieniowych. Ciężko się jednak dziwić, skoro większość najczęściej nie miała okazji z owymi przebywać dłużej, niż na zamachnięcie nożem. Nie miał zamiaru jednak jej w tym uświadamiać, bo to zrodzić mogłoby całą falę niewygodnych pytań. A te zaś mogłyby prowadzić do bolesnych wspomnień. Co było, już nie wróci, nawet jeżeli wiązaliśmy z tym jakieś ciepłe uczucia. Przeminęło, i tyle.

Pomieszczenie, do którego się udali było jak wyrwane z serialu kryminalnego. Pośrodku wygłuszona ściana z lustrem weneckim, zza którego widoczny był nieduży stolik i dwa krzesła po obu jego stronach. Jedno z nich zajmowała rudowłosa kobieta, ściskająca w drżących dłoniach plastikowy kubeczek. Twarz miała trupiobladą, a i minę zresztą jakby stanęła naprzeciw samej śmierci. Jej wąskie wargi poruszały się leciutko, choć żaden dźwięk z nich nie uchodził, jakby zaklęty w niemym szepcie.

\- Co z nią? – zapytał Barry, rzucając zaciekawionym spojrzeniem z kobiety na krępego mężczyznę w szarym garniturze, który nerwowo przechadzał się po ogólnodostępnej części pokoju, przygryzając prawy kciuk.

Gdyby nie przybycie tej dwójki, a samego blondwłosego w szczególności, najpewniej zaraz dogryzłby się do krwi – a tej w ostatnim czasie przelano aż nadto.

Poprawiwszy zsuwające się ze szpiczastego nosa okulary, odezwał się, patrząc nie do końca pewnie na dwójkę przybyszów:

\- Nic dobrego. Cokolwiek do niej mówię, nie dociera. Tylko mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale nie rozumiem jej. To jak rozmowa ze ścianą – Mężczyzna westchnął, spuszczając bezradnie ręce – Może tobie uda się coś z niej wyciągnąć... znowu – dodał z goryczą, spoglądając na wyższego mężczyznę.

Jake uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy okularnika.

\- A ponoć to ty tu robisz za psychologa, Bruce – odparł, klepiąc go po ramieniu – Czyżbyś znowu wrócił do podnoszenia ciężarów? – dodał, obłapując muskularne ramię szatyna.

Bruce zaśmiał się cierpko, odtrącając dłoń blondyna.

\- Wystarczy mi ciężarów w pracy. Poza tym tak się akurat złożyło, że pewien nadęty i na bank tleniony bufon, próbuje zabrać mi robotę.

To nie było tak, że nie lubił Jake'a. Wręcz przeciwnie, pałał do niego pewnego rodzaju sympatią. Sam nie wiedział, skąd się ona wzięła. Jake był na tyle towarzyską osobą, że ciężko byłoby mu uwierzyć, że istnieje na tym świecie choć jedna osoba, która nie mogłaby ulec jego urokowi. Nawet fakt, że bez jakiegokolwiek wykształcenia w zakresie psychologii, potrafił wyciągnąć ze świadków i bliskich ofiar więcej, niż on sam w przeciągu ostatniej dekady, nie specjalnie mu przeszkadzał. Frustrujące - fakt, aczkolwiek żalu większego nie miał.

\- Nadęty i bufon? Być może, ale pszeniczny blond w spokoju zosta... Ah! Już idę, idę! – Drobna, choć silna dłoń Nathalie Freakman, pociągnęła go gwałtownie za kołnierz koszuli.

\- Pszeniczy-sreniczny, potem sobie pożartujecie, a teraz przypominam, że mamy sprawę morderstwa do rozwiązania – warknęła, otwierając drzwi i siłą wpychając mężczyznę do sali przesłuchań.

Gdy rozległ się cichy trzask, Bruce przez jeszcze kilka długich sekund wpatrywał się w szybę i obserwował poczynania całej trójki. Pokręcił z politowaniem głową, cicho śmiejąc się pod nosem. Kto jak kto, ale ten duet nigdy się nie dojdzie do porozumienia.


	4. Rozdział IV ~Rozpacz~

Cisza, która panowała w pomieszczeniu, niczym nie zmącona, była aż nader irytująca. Rudowłosa kobieta w opinającym jej okrąglejsze ciało czarnym swetrze, wciąż ściskała w serdelkowatych palcach kubeczek, z którego nie ubyło ani kropli wody. Zielone oczy zdawały się mętne, jak woda ze ścieków i wpatrywały się pusto w metalowy stół, na którym wyłożona została beżowa teczka opisana jako Sprawa #6589.

Ani Jake, ani Nathalie nie odważyli się jej otworzyć, mając świadomość, że drastyczne zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni oraz sekcji zwłok narzeczonego kobiety, znajdujące się w środku, mogą wcale nie polepszyć jej aktualnego stanu.

\- Panno Becker – odchrząknął Barry, niepewnie wpatrując się w ogarniętą rozpaczą twarz kobiety. Nie płakała, choć na jej blady policzkach bez trudu, można było zauważyć szare ślady po wylanych wcześniej łzach.

Nie zareagowała, a jedynie nadal beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w blat i niemo, prawie niezauważalnie, poruszała popękanymi do krwi wargami.

Freakman w myślach wyklinała samą siebie – czemu znowu musiała brać udział w przesłuchaniu? Nigdy nie była dobra w pocieszaniu ludzi czy okazywaniu emocji – być może dlatego, że mając zaledwie cztery lata, straciła bezpowrotnie matkę, a obowiązek jej wychowania spadł na mężczyznę, który wręcz zdawał się ociekać testosteronem. Do dziś pamiętała słowa ojca, gdy po raz ostatni mogli zobaczyć ładną i spokojną twarz jej rodzicielki.

\- Płacz nie ma sensu – powiedział wtedy – Twoje przecież łzy nie zwrócą jej życia.

Wziąwszy jego okrutne słowa głęboko do serca, nie zapłakała. W przeciwieństwie do niego samego, który przez pierwsze tygodnie, co noc, myśląc, że mała Nathalie usnęła, dawał upust emocjom. Jego gorzki szloch rozdzierał serce i często, mając jeszcze w sobie trochę dziecinnej naiwności, chciała do niego pójść i się przytulić. Brnąc jednak za jego radą – nie uroniła od tamtego czasu ani jednej łzy. Ani wtedy, ani nawet dwadzieścia lat później, gdy po raz ostatni mogła zobaczyć i jego twarz, tuż przed tym, jak został złożony u boku zmarłej przed laty ukochanej. Teraz na pewno nie płacze.

\- To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem – szepnął Jake, powoli podnosząc się z niewygodnego krzesła.

Freakman z zaciekawieniem obserwowała jego poczynania.

Mężczyzna podszedł nieco bliżej kobiety, a następnie uklęknął, wciąż utrzymując odpowiedni dystans. Ku zdziwieniu zarówno Natahlie, Bruce'a, który stał za szybą, przyglądając się biernie całemu zajściu oraz samego Jake'a kobieta przesunęła wzrokiem na jego twarz.

\- Emmo Becker doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z twojej tragedii i wiem, że nie masz najmniejszej ochoty tu przebywać, ale chcemy dowiedzieć się, co stało się Clarkowi i twoja pomoc będzie nam w tym niezbędna – Każde słowo wypowiadał delikatnie, miękko i z wyraźną troską.

Spoufalanie się ze świadkami, a także osobami, które w jakikolwiek sposób były powiązane z morderstwami, było „Jake'owym" sposobem na wydobywanie informacji. O dziwo – skutecznym. Barry miał w sobie coś, dzięki czemu ludzie łatwo mu ufali. Jego szczerość, rozbrajający uśmiech, przesłodzone słowa, dobra gra aktorska – po prostu Jake Barry.

Kobieta bezradnie wpatrywała się w twarz blondyna, trochę jakby chciała w ten sposób, przekazać mu wszystko poza werbalnie.

Jake w kuckach przybliżył się do kobiety i delikatnie zacisnął dłoń na jej zziębniętych palcach, kurczowo przytrzymujących kubeczek. Nie próbowała się wyrywać się, jak w pierwszej chwili sądziła Nathalie, a wręcz zdawała się czuć pewnego rodzaju komfort z nieoczekiwanej bliskości blondyna.

\- Czy Clark miał jakichś wrogów? – zapytał spokojnie Barry, wpatrując się wyczekująco w twarz Emmy – A może ktoś w ostatnim czasie go nękał?

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, choć przez twarz kobiety zdawał się przejść jakiś cień. Gdy kilkadziesiąt sekund później odpowiedź nadal nie zdawała się nadchodzić, Jake spróbował ponownie:

\- A może ktoś go nachodził, albo was oboje w domu?

Cisza.

\- Kręcił się w waszym towarzystwie ktoś podejrzany?

Kącik ust zdawał się drgnąć delikatnie, ale nie mógł mieć do niczego pewności, a kobieta nadal tkwiła w bez ruchu, patrząc tępo na Jake'a i trzymając plastikowy kubeczek.

Mężczyzna westchnął ostentacyjnie, czując jak powoli, zaczyna opuszczać go cierpliwość – nawet on miał swoje limity. Ten jakby nie patrzeć monolog, nie miał najmniejszego sensu, Becker najwyraźniej wciąż była zbyt oszołomiona wieścią o tragicznej śmierci ukochanego. Aż dziw, że udało jej się dotrzeć na komisariat.

\- No dobrze – westchnął posępnie blondyn – Ostatnie pytanie i już kończymy. Czy ktoś Clarkowi albo wam obojgu groził?

Nauczony doświadczeniem, nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, podobnież zresztą jak pozostała dwójka. Stąd też nagły wybuch histerii i niewyraźne słowa, które jak rwąca rzeka wypływały z jej śniadych ust, były sporym zaskoczeniem. Cała trójka zastygła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w schowaną za dłońmi twarz. Kubeczek upadł bezszelestnie na stół, a wąski strumień począł rytmicznie skapywać na podłogę, jakby wpasowując się w płacz kobiety.

Pierwszy ocknął się Barry, który czym prędzej, chwycił pulchne dłonie Emmy, starając się je odciągnąć od twarzy.

\- Nie... nie... nie... nie wiem! - Zdawała się szeptać, ale w zgiełku uczuć, jakie zapanowały nad nią, niczego nie mógł być pewien.

Czując, że jego starania są daremne, powstał z klęczek i zapominając o obecności dwójki śmiertelników, ułożył prawą dłoń na samym środku rudej czupryny. Zamknąwszy oczy, teraz to on zaczął cicho szeptać, tak że nawet sam siebie nie mógł usłyszeć:

\- Tibi dormiendum placide Est.

Emma Becker w jednej chwili ucichła i tylko silne ramiona Jake'a uratowały ją przed upadkiem, gdy bezwładnie zaczęła zsuwać się z krzesła.

A Nathalie i Bruce nadal trwali w oszołomieniu.

Kornerowi z nowojorskiego wydziału zabójstw taki stan rzeczy nie przeszkadzał  
Kornerowi z nowojorskiego wydziału zabójstw taki stan rzeczy nie przeszkadzał. O dziwo Wayles przystał na jego sugestię, że skoro Nowy Jork jest praktycznie pod wodą, a policja zajmuje się w dużej mierze pomocą ofiarom tychże „powodzi", to on może popracować nad sprawą Dennisa w zaciszu własnego domu.

\- Jak dla mnie, to możesz tutaj nie przychodzić wcale – burknął Nathan, jak zwykle miał w zwyczaju.

Niemniej sugestia Jake'a bardzo przypadła mu do gustu – każdy dzień bez patrzenia na facjatę tego lalusia, to dzień, który daje Pan! Nic tylko korzystać.

\- Jeszcze pewnego dnia za mną zatęsknisz – westchnął Barry.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał sztuczny i przepełniony czystą złośliwością, gardłowy śmiech komendanta.

\- Po moim trupie, Barry – odparł tylko i bez pożegnania, zakończył połączenie.

\- Byś stary dziadzie czasem trochę pokory nabrał – fuknął pod nosem mężczyzna, odkładając telefon na blat stołu, przy którym jadł swoje jakże pożywne śniadanie – jogurt z owoców leśnych i sok pomidorowy, który mógłby popijać dzień w dzień hektolitrami.

Najchętniej spędziłby ten dzień na nicnierobieniu, niemniej jednak sprawa, a raczej kolejny trop, zbyt natrętnie napierały na jego umysł, nie pozwalając na choćby chwilę wytchnienia.

Reakcja Emmy Becker nie był czymś normalnym – fakt – nie raz i nie dwa zdążało się, że osoba w bardziej czy mniej dziwny sposób, odreagowywała, to jednak coś w teoretycznie zwyczajnym zachowaniu Becker, wzbudziło jego wyjątkowe zainteresowanie. Niestety sam jeszcze nie odkrył, czym to „coś" jest. A i odkryć nie miał jak, bo zaraz po feralnym przesłuchaniu, Wayles nakazał odwieźć kobietę do domu, zanim na dobre popadłaby w chandrę. Ten stan rzeczy nie przypadł Jake'owi do gustu - niedoszła żona ofiary, mogła być przecież kluczem do rozwiązania całej tej zasranej zagadki. Ktoś im groził i kręcił się w ich towarzystwie – to było pewne. Pytanie, kim ten ktoś był i jaki miał w tym wszystkim cel? Najchętniej wdarłby się do głowy Emmy, by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak znikoma moralność, powstrzymywała go od głupich, nieetycznych pomysłów.

To wszystko tylko dokładało kolejnych, niepasujących nigdzie puzzli do tej chorej układanki. Demon-seryjny morderca panoszył się gdzieś po ulicach Nowego Jorku, mając na celowniku tak poważną, podobno, korporację jak Inveines i jak na złość nikt nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Pięć ofiar w ciągu dwóch tygodni i żadnych śladów, nie licząc wyrobionych w klatkach piersiowych dziur i wyrwanych serc, Bóg jeden wie, gdzie zapodzianych.

Większość ludzi znających sprawę uznawała mordercę za psychopatę, bez serca (sic!), kierującego się jakimś nieznanym nikomu motywem. I to były fakty. Jak na razie jedyne, do których udało się dojść całemu zaangażowanemu wydziałowi zabójstw.

\- Łeb mi chyba zaraz pęknie – jęknął mężczyzna, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Niech coś się kurwa ruszy!

Ruszyło się... a właściwie zrobił to on sam, chwytając w ręce opróżniony kubeczek po jogurcie i kartonik soku. Wyrzuciwszy do kosza pod zlewem śmieci, rozejrzał się po swoim skromnym mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek zajęcia.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu w życiu by nie pomyślał, że wyląduje z kawalerce typu studio, o metrażu niecałych dwudziestu siedmiu metrów kwadratowych, przyzwyczajony do luksusów. A jednak życie lubi płatać różne figle i nagle z willi z basenem, lądujecie w pseudoaparatmenciku, który musicie opłacać za psie pieniądze, bo wypłatę, choć solidną, dostajecie tylko wtedy gdy zajmujecie się grzebaniem w zwłokach. Powinien być chyba wdzięczny pogromcy swojego ubezpieczyciela, bo dzięki jego „regularnym wizytom", będzie miał co jeść przez najbliższe pół roku i może nawet zdoła coś nie coś odłożyć! Ale jakim kosztem...

Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po pokoju i nie mając lepszego pomysłu, chwycił ładujący się telefon. Prócz kilku powiadomień nie miał zupełnie nic, nawet Lucas, zwykle dość natrętny, zdawał się o nim zapomnieć.

\- Chwilę mnie nie ma i wszyscy już zapomnieli – mruknął pod nosem, bezmyślnie dotykając jakieś losowe miejsca na ekranie komórki. Coś mignęło, coś przeskoczyło i tak wylądował w aplikacji CNN.

Czternastoletni książę George nie chce opiekować się młodszym rodzeństwem; śmiertelny wypadek dwóch ciężarówek na międzystanowej I-25 w okolicach ; strzelanina w szkole w Teksasie; gubernator Kolorado oskarżony o korupcje, zapytany o to, skąd wziął pieniądze na owego Cadillac'a, odpowiedział, że dostał go w prezencie od bezdomnego.

Takie to tragedie w tym biednym kraju! Ze świecą jednak szukać informacji o sprawie Inveines. Oto jak świat dba o podrzędnych, nic niewnoszących do niego ludzi. Ot, gdy tragiczną i niewyjaśnioną śmiercią zginęła dziedziczka fortuny, która miała objąć stanowisko CEO po jakimś tam krewnym, którego pamięć świat również zaniedbał, media huczały nie tylko w Stanach, ale i w Europie. Szczególnie informacją tą przejęły się niebywale dwa kraje europejskie, z którymi owa „martwa dziedziczka" miała wspólną przeszłość, a jednocześnie ówczesną teraźniejszość.

Z kolei o seryjnych morderstwach na zwykłych niedoszłych podwładnych tejże dziedziczki, nikt nie śmiał nawet wspomnieć.

Nie, to nie tak. Ich spraw nie postanowiono zamieść pod dywan, bo nikogo nie obchodzili. Istotą rzeczy było, to iż policja w porozumieniu z rządem, postanowili utajnić sprawę, dopóki nie zdobędą konkretnych poszlak. Co więcej, nikt nie miał zamiaru ujawniać światu, że oto jakiś nieokrzesany demon panoszy się po Nowym Jorku i bawi się w swoistego Kubę Rozpruwacza.

Jake sam do końca nie wiedział, jakim cudem media trzymały gęby na kłódkę, bo nie wątpił w ich talent, do wykrywania sensacji. W zasadzie w ciągu swojej współpracy z policją nie był chyba jeszcze świadkiem podobnego wydarzenia – zdarzały się pojedyncze przypadki - zwykłe morderstwa – a trzeba powiedzieć, że nie wszystkie demony są tak fantazyjne, jak ich aktualny zbrodniarz – były na świecie czymś na porządku dziennym. Fakt, zdarzyło się, że jakiś brukowiec przekręciwszy parę faktów, napisał jakąś wyssaną z palca bajeczkę o terrorystycznych zamachach w Central Parku, ale zwykle nie było to czymś, co zagrażałoby ujawnieniu pewnych informacji zwykłym ludziom. Dopóty największe szmatławce siedziały cicho, dopóki ten porąbany świat, do którego nie do końca z własnej woli należał, był zasłonięty grubą kotarą przed ciekawskimi oczami. I tak pozostać powinno.

\- Czuję się jak Harry Potter albo Edward ze Zmierzchu – zażartował Jake, odłączając komórkę od ładowarki i kierując się w stronę skromnej komody, służącej mu za całą garderobę. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl dość samobójcza, czy masochistyczna – a mianowicie, by wyjść w tę ulewę i mieć nadzieję, że jego ulubiony bar mimo wszystko działa. Jak się nie ma z kim napić, to trzeba napić się samemu, pomyślał, jednocześnie nie pozwalając przebić się innym myślą wyzywającym go od alkoholików i zboczeńców. Bo rzecz jasna, choć wybierał się sam, to liczył, że powróci (niekoniecznie do siebie) w towarzystwie.

Założywszy jedyną bluzę z kapturem, jaką miał – czarną niedocenioną przez jego znajomych, ze wzorem naszyjnika Czarnej Pantery – oraz pierwsze lepsze i czyste, rzecz jasna, spodnie i skarpetki (tym razem z logotypem Batmana), udał się w stronę wyjścia.

Donośny grzmot rozbrzmiał za oknem, gdy związywał sznurówki niezbyt odpornych na deszcz butów z pudrowo-różowymi akcentami. Skoro ma robić za „pedała", to będzie robić za pedała.

Nie przejąwszy się zbytnio psią pogodą, wyszedł z mieszkania prosto w te „odmęty piekielne".

\- A jak się bawić, to od samego południa. Chyba serio zamieniam się w alkoholika.

Znajdujący się kilka przecznic dalej bar „Bajkopisarz", któremu Bóg jeden wie, kto nadał tę jakże kretyńską nazwę, ku zdziwieniu i radości Barry'ego był otwarty  
Znajdujący się kilka przecznic dalej bar „Bajkopisarz", któremu Bóg jeden wie, kto nadał tę jakże kretyńską nazwę, ku zdziwieniu i radości Barry'ego był otwarty.

W środku nie było wielu ludzi – bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach chodzi do baru o pierwszej po południu, w środku zagrożenia powodziowego?

Zauważywszy nowoprzybyłego gościa, barman – mężczyzna krępej budowy z charakterystyczną kozią bródką i zawiniętymi wąsami, jakby urwał się prosto z carskiego cyrku – pomachał w jego stronę, uśmiechając się szeroko swoim nieco wyszczerbionym uśmiechem.

\- Dobry Jackie – zaświergotał mężczyzna – nie za wcześnie na picie?

\- Kiedy masz wolne, zawsze jest pora na picie, Taddey.

Taddey zaśmiał się gardłowo, wybierając spod baru kufel do piwa.

\- To, co zwykle?

\- Ta... i frytki do tego. Tylko z keczupem. Dużą ilością keczupu.

Gdy Taddey zajmował się jego zamówieniem, młodszy z mężczyzn ukradkowo rozejrzał się po nielicznej klienteli baru. Towarzystwo składało się z kilku facetów w nieinteresującym go przedziale wiekowym oraz wizualnym - począwszy od dwóch szczyli w za dużych flanelowych koszulach, pochłoniętymi przeglądaniem jakiś pomazanych zeszytów, przez roztrzęsionego faceta w grubych okularach i pomiętym garniturze, w okolicach czterdziestki, po starszego pana, który trzęsącymi się, pomarszczonymi dłońmi przewracał kolejne strony, jakiejś grubej książki.

Nikt niestety nie zaskarbił sobie jego uwagi na tyle, by stać się jego potencjalną przyszłą zdobyczą. Bo i takowej tutaj raczej nie było.

Upił żałosny łyk gorzkiego piwa, stłumionego sokiem z czarnej porzeczki, ubolewając nad raczej niemożliwymi planami do spełnienia na ten dzień. Z utęsknieniem wpatrywał się w częściowo przeszklone drzwi, wciąż mając iskierkę nadziei, że zaraz wejdzie przez nie jakiś ładny chłopiec, najlepiej taki, który skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat, i nie ma problemu z tym, żeby jakiś inny facet, kręcił się bardzo blisko niego.

Iskra wypaliła się doszczętnie, gdy Tadeus Rylskovic, postawił przed nim talerz ciepłych frytek polanych keczupem na kształt krzywego serca przebitego strzałą.

\- Uroczo – skwitował Jake, natychmiast zabierając się do pałaszowania, czym jednocześnie zniszczył „arcydzieło". – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie masz u mnie najmniejszych szans.

Rylskovic ponownie zaśmiał się tym swoim niskim rechotem, który, choć mało przyjemy, potrafił pokrzepić człowieka na duszy.

\- Jakbym takowych potrzebował – odparł, obsługując przy tym faceta w pogniecionym garniturze, zbyt nerwowo przebierającego chudymi palcami w portfelu.

\- A tak w ogóle, to daj znać, jak smakują te trociny z ziemniaków, bo zatrudniłem w końcu kogoś na kuchnię, a nie chciałbym, żeby biznes mi padł przez zatrucie – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, w jego stronę, gdy podał facetowi w garniaku dwa kufle złotego trunku.

Mężczyzna przeniósł się do osamotnionego stolika, rozlewając po drodze kilka kropel, stawiając szklanki przed sobą. Ktoś tu chyba miał zły dzień.

\- To mam rozumieć, że tym razem twórcą keczupowej laurki nie jesteś ty?

\- Nie przesadzajmy, nikomu nie oddam tej przyjemności sprawiania ci radości.

\- Zaczynasz gadać jak mój szef... sarkazm i ironia leją się z was hektolitrami. Gorzej niż ta pieprzona ulewa.

Na wspomnienie o szefie, Taddey natychmiast spochmurniał, co nie umknęło uwadze blondyna. Westchnął głośno, opierając podbródek o splecione w koszyczek dłonie.

\- Wayles znowu cię nachodził?

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie grzmotami i szumem deszczu zza okien. W międzyczasie kolejna osoba postanowiła wpaść do „Bajkopisarza", jednak żaden z ich nie zwrócił na nowego gościa szczególnej uwagi.

Rylskovic rozejrzał się nerwowo po barze, jakby oczekiwał, że nagle Nathan wyskoczy jak gdyby nigdy nic, z nikąd ze spluwą w jednej dłoni i nakazem deportacji w drugiej. A gdy już upewnił się, że nigdzie tej jego starej, pomarszczonej jak skóra starej kurtyzany, mordy nie widzi, pochylił się w stronę Jake'a, łamiąc angielszczyznę, zaczął nerwowo tłumaczyć:

\- Ja mam dost! Velky pane policjant za korune sceduje każdy moje kroki. On hleda dziury na mnije. Wayles sam przyznał, że zrobiji vsechno, by mnie udupić. Jak to rzekł: „Stany to nie przytułek dla ruskich pijusów, którym w życiu nie wyszło. Lepiej zacznij się już pakować, bo prędzej czy później, stąd wylecisz". Ruskich! Słyszałeś? Jesem sluszny czeski obczan, a nie żaden ruski! Szkolky tu ne uczi nic a nic!

Choć połowy bełkotliwego wywodu nie zrozumiał, sam kontekst wyłapał bez najmniejszego problemu. A sprawa miała się aż nazbyt jasno – Nathan Wayles znowu robił z siebie największego dupka i ignoranta, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi. Nic, o czym sam się jeszcze na własnej skórze nie zdążył przekonać.

Zastanawiał się nad słowami, w których mógłby wyrazić zrozumienie dla sytuacji Tadeusa. Nie raz i nie dwa to on był ofiarą szyderstw komendanta. Nigdy nie brał słów szefa do serca, ot stary dziad zapatrzony we własny czubek nosa, oślepiony nikłym blaskiem bezwartościowej odznaki, na którą notabene nie zasługiwał.

Niemniej Jake nie był jedyną osobą, którą stróż prawa miał w głębokim poszanowaniu. A niestety nie każdy potrafił to znosić tak dzielnie, jak „tleniony pedał", jak zwykł go nazywać król i władca, stojący na piedestale dla uciśnionych, białych, heteroseksualnych amerykanów.

Nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy i już miał poklepać krzepiąco znajomego po plecach wraz z jakimś oklepanym „Wszystko się ułoży" albo „Nathan Wayles to palant", gdy wtem jakiś dziwny dreszcz przeszył całe jego ciało po same czubki palców. To było nagłe i niespodziewane – jak piorun, który właśnie błysnął za oknem. A przy tym tak intensywne, że nie mógł tak zwyczajnie tego zignorować. 

Dwóch nastolatków właśnie pakowało zeszyty, rozmawiając zawzięcie o jakiejś nowej grze na konsolę. Mężczyzna w szarym garniturze popijał piwo, raz po raz ocierając oczy, choć łzy już dawno spływały potokiem po jego wychudzonych policzkach; staruszek dalej zagłębiał się w lekturę.

Na pierwszy rzut oka żadnych anomalii. Na drugi i trzeci zresztą też. Zrzucając winę na pracę, przez którą zdążył się już najeść wiele strachu i zdobyć parę fobii, znowu chciał obrócić się w stronę zrozpaczonego Czecha, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał na postaci, której, Bóg mu świadkiem, wcześniej tam nie było.

Przeciętnej postury mężczyzna siedział, stukający rytmicznie palcami o blat. Jego lekko przygarbiona postawa i dziwnie znajomo wyglądająca granatowa bluza, nadawały mu jakiejś nietypowej aury. Zupełnie odmiennej, niż te, z którymi dotychczas miał okazję się zetknąć.

Na nogach miał sprane, czarne, o kilka tonów jaśniejsze od jego włosów, spodnie i trampki po przejściach.

Pochylony, w bladych palcach ściskając telefon, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był przez owo urządzenie ubezwłasnowolniony. Siódmy anielski zmysł Jake'a, nie dał się jednak zwieść pozorom. Choć nie mógł zobaczyć jego oczu, on wiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że za woalem obojętnego mężczyzny, szukającego schronienia przed deszczem, kryły się szmaragdowo-czekoladowe oczy.

Oczy, których widzieć nie chciał.

\- Wybacz Taddey, ale muszę się zbierać. – rzucił na odchodne blondyn, podając barmanowi dolar z nominalną dwudziestką i wizerunkiem siódmego prezydenta. – Reszty nie trzeba!

I czym prędzej czmychnął z ciepłego, pozornie bezpiecznego budynku, a tuż za nim niezauważenie brunet w za dużej bluzie, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądając na skołowanego Czecha.

A gdy i on opuścił lokal, z zaplecza wynurzył się ruda czupryna młodego chłopaka.

\- I jak tam szefie? Frytki były znośne? – zapytał nieco zbyt piskliwie rudzielec.

Wciąż zdziwiony nagłym wyjściem Jake'a, Tadeus dopiero po chwili „usłyszał" pytanie chłystka, którego nie tak dawno zatrudnił, na etat. Odwrócił się, patrząc na niewinną twarz nastolatka, który z wyczekiwaniem rzucał w jego stronę nieco zmartwione spojrzenie. Nic dziwnego, skoro blondyn zostawił niemal nietknięty talerz na blacie, od razu rzucający się w oczy.

\- Myślę, że tamten koleś, nie nadaje się na najlepszego krytyka, Lucian.


	5. 5. Krzywy uśmiech

Strugi deszczu, choć wciąż bez krzty skrupułów spadały z nieba, zdawały się nie robić na aniele najmniejszego wrażenia. Choć włosy już dawno oklapły, a ubrania przemokły do suchej nitki, on zawzięcie brnął przed siebie, co rusz wdeptując w kolejne kałuże, których zresztą był bezmiar. Czuł, że przemoczone do cna skarpetki zapewne zakończyły swój marny żywot, bez nadziei na ratunek – Nawe od najdroższego proszku do prania.

Nie zważał jednak w większej mierze na te czy inne nieprzyjemności, bo największa z nich siedziała mu na przysłowiowej, albo i dosłownej, dupie. Czy to ze strachu, czy zwykłej paranoi postanowił się nie odwracać, by upewnić się, że ktoś rzeczywiście może za nim podążać. Nagle wszelka chęć do towarzystwa zniknęła, jak ręką odjął. A już na pewno nie życzył sobie towarzystwa żadnej zielono-brązowookiej kreatury, która zdawała mu się aż nad wyraz znajoma. Bóg jeden wie skąd...

Przeciągając powrót do ciepłego, ogrzewanego mieszkania, kręcił się po znajomej okolicy, wszelkimi możliwymi bocznymi uliczkami, śmierdzącymi uryną zaułkami i kilkoma innymi mało ciekawymi miejscami, byleby wytrącić swojego „towarzysza" z pantałyku, z nadzieją, że w końcu postanowi odpuścić.

Nie odpuścił.

Czuł jego obecność, nawet panująca wokoło aura nadchodzącego potopu, nie zdołała ukryć jego bytu. A prawdą było, że jego „byt" odznaczał się aż nadto intensywnym i charakterystycznym... zapachem? Swoistością? Chyba nikt jeszcze nie znalazł na to odpowiedniego wyrażenia. W każdym razie jego obserwator alias potencjalny przyszły morderca, gwałciciel, cholera wie co jeszcze, na kilometr jebał demonem. I to chyba w tym wszystkim przerażało go najbardziej. Pod pewnymi względami...

Wodnista kurtyna doskonale pełniła swoją funkcję, bo choć Jake w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zdążył całkiem nieźle poznać najbliższą okolicę, to z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuł, jak traci pewny grunt pod nogami. Czy wciąż znajduje się na Lower East Side... albo w ogóle w Nowym Jorku? Determinacja i poirytowanie ciągłą obecnością demona tuż za jego plecami, pchały go jednak na przód, a w głowie po raz wtóry zabrzmiała mu myśl szaleńcza i samobójcza – zatrzymać się i spróbować nawiązać kontakt z ów demonem. O ile ten do kontaktu byłby skory – a co do tego miał uargumentowane i potwierdzone doświadczeniem wątpliwości. Dlatego za wszelką cenę, odrzucał te głupie myśli, bo życie wciąż jest mu miłe.

Skręcił w kolejną uliczkę, tak samo ciemną i mokrą jak pozostałe. Tym razem szczęście mu jednak dopisało, bo w owej, przy jednym z niskich bloków z przełomu lat osiemdziesiątych i dziewięćdziesiątych, dostrzegł drabinę przeciwpożarową. Na sam jej widok przed oczami, zobaczył drugiego filmowego Spider-Mana, który taką też drogą dostał się do domu swojej dziewczyny. I tak idąc śladami Petera Parkera, Jake postanowił wykorzystać metalową, zardzewiałą drogę dla zmylenia demona.

Drabina zawieszona była kilka metrów nad ziemią, stąd też nawet ktoś tak wysoki, jak prawie dwumetrowy Jake, chwyciwszy poręcz, musiał pierwej się podciągnąć, nim postawił stopy na pierwszym stopniu. Potem już z górki... a raczej pod nią. Drabina trzeszczała złowieszczo, a każdy kolejny szczebel zdawał się bardziej śliski od poprzedniego. Tak więc trzymając się mocno poręczy, brnął na górę w nadziei, że ten czarnowłosy demon, o zbyt znajomych oczach, w końcu odpuści.

A gdzieżby tam.

Szmaragd z czekoladą oparł się nonszalancko o brudną ścianę budynku, po którym blondyn zaczął się wspinać.

\- Gorszy niż laski w horrorach – szepnął w przestrzeń, wciąż wpatrując się w wielką sylwetkę anioła, a gdy zobaczył, że dostał się w końcu na dach, pstryknął palcami.

Powietrze zgęstniało, poczuł lekki ucisk w okolicach pępka, a potem coś gwałtownie nim szarpnęło. Gładko wylądował na ugiętych kolanach naprzeciw olbrzyma, który stał odwrócony do niego tyłem i zbyt wpatrzony w otchłań skrywającą się pod budynkiem, nawet nie zauważył, że jego prześladowca, stoi dosłownie dwa metry za nim. Demon westchnął poirytowany. Nie dość, że przez niego zmókł do suchej nitki, zwiedził tę połowę Manhattanu, której zwiedzać nie chciał i kazał się gonić jak w jakimś tanim kinie grozy, to teraz śmiał jeszcze nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. A miał go przecież na tacy!

Gdy anioł w końcu się wyprostował i odetchnął ze szczerą ulgą, demon postanowił zakończyć tę durną grę w kotka i myszkę, szczególnie że deszcz wciąż i wciąż przybierał na sile, a jego buty nadawały się już tylko na śmietnik. Odchrząknął teatralnie raz, drugi, ale szum ulewy skutecznie go zagłuszał. Czas przejść do mniej humanitarnych metod.

Klepnął go w ramię.

\- Hej stary, nie masz przypadkiem fajek? Przez tę powódź chyba ludzie porobili sobie zapasy na najbliższe pięć lat.

Przepełniony do cna ironią, przyjemny dla ucha i nieco schrypnięty głos, sprawił, że całe ciało Jake'a zesztywniało, a dreszcz przeszedł go tak gwałtowny, jakby piorunem dostał. Zimny pot zalał jego czoło – a może to deszcz? Tak zastygnięty przez kilka chwil, pozwolił sobie na ogarnięcie kotłujących się emocji i myśli. Ten głos i te oczy. Nie! Tak być nie może... do cholery nie może!

Bezwiednie padł na kolana, wciąż zwrócony do mężczyzny plecami, mocno wdychając przesiąknięte wilgocią powietrze - przemoczony, brudny kundel. Oddychał głośno i głęboko ustami jak chorowity dzieciak po napadzie paniki.

Uspokój się! Być może tylko ci się wydaje. Tak, dokładnie... wydaje.

A gdy ochłonął po pierwszym szoku, wstał powoli, klnąc w myślach na swoją głupotę – spodnie nadawały się do prania, wybielania i całkowitej dezynfekcji. A jakby tego brakowało - kolana także go bolały.

Biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów, marząc o inhalatorze, którego nie posiadał, w końcu ośmielił się spojrzeć na swojego dręczyciela.

Chłopak był od niego znacznie drobniejszy – mniej więcej wzrostu i postury Lucasa – czarne jak noc przemoczone włosy, już nieskrywane za kotarą z kaptura. Blady jak trupy, z którymi miał tyle do czynienia – praktycznie niewidoczny na tle ulewy. I te oczy – ach, te oczy! To one były wszystkiemu winne – zielone jak wiosenna trawa i brązowe jak roztopiona czekolada. Dziwna mieszanka, której próbować nie chciał.

Czarnowłosy przyglądał mu się uważnie z całą gamą emocji – zaskoczeniem, irytacją, niecierpliwością oraz szczyptą słabo skrywanego lęku, strachu. Jake bez trudu mógł z niego czytać – był jak ta otwarta księga - jak tani romans dla nastolatków z mało zaskakującym i innowacyjnym zakończeniem. Ot prosty, zwykły, szary, niewnoszący niczego pożytecznego. I bez niego świat mógłby istnieć.

\- Kurwa – zaklął siarczyście, gdy ni stąd, ni zowąd wstąpiły w niego złość oraz irytacja i jeszcze kilka innych uczuć, z którymi chłopak pewnie wolałby nie mieć ochoty się zapoznać.

Czarnowłosy wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w giganta. W zaledwie kilka sekund zamienili się rolami – dotąd ofiara stała się łowcą; owca zaczęła zagrażać wilkowi.

Przełknął ślinę i stał sztywno – jakby kij od miotły połknął - rzucając harde spojrzenie blondynowi, któremu jasne oklapnięte włosy, irytująco wpadały do oczu... i nawet nie próbował ich poprawić. Przez kolejne minuty mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ignorując deszcz i ciemniejące niebo trwali tak, walcząc jakby na wzrok i życie.

A świat, jak i tamtego feralnego dnia w metrze, zamknął ich w szklanej kuli – cholernej niezniszczalnej bombce.

Pierwszy raz od ośmiu miesięcy Jake mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że cieszy się z powrotu do swojej małej, skromnej klitki  
Pierwszy raz od ośmiu miesięcy Jake mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że cieszy się z powrotu do swojej małej, skromnej klitki. Dopiero przekroczywszy próg klatki schodowej, mógł poczuć jak przemoczone do suchej nitki ubrania, lepią się do każdego centymetra jego skóry, a oklapnięte siano na głowie, przysłania mu widok na kremowe ściany. Przeczesał je palcami.

Klnąc jak szewc, zaczął leniwym krokiem wspinać się po schodach, jednocześnie pozbywając się bluzy, by choć trochę odciążyć zmęczone po szaleńczej ucieczce ciało. A gdy stanął przed drzwiami, poczuł jak znajomy dreszcz, przebiega przez niego. Gwałtownie nacisnął klamkę i tak jak się spodziewał – drzwi okazały się otwarte dla wszelakich nieproszonych gości. A pierwszy z nich stał tuż przed nim z założonymi rękami i zupełnie odmienną pewnością siebie niż przed kilkunastoma minutami.

\- Szlag by cię trafił – mruknął Jake, zrzucając przemoczone różowe buty.

\- To nie było miłe – odparł tamten, gdy blondyn ostentacyjnie go wyminął i zaczął po kolei pozbywać się kolejnych przesiąkniętych wodą ubrań. Nie omieszkał przy tym zaprezentować włamywaczowi, że wbrew jego prawdopodobnemu pierwszemu osądowi, wcale nie jest taki „ciotowaty"; gdy odwiesił granatowy t-shirt na cieplutki kaloryfer, wyciągnął się mocno, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. A takowych posiadał bez liku.

Z powrotem odwrócił się do demona, który stał teraz do niego bokiem, nieco zarumieniony, patrząc się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Plan się niejako powiódł.

Nadal, ignorując obecność drugiego mężczyzny, pozbył się także dolnych partii, z wyjątkiem bokserek (takiego widoku wolał oszczędzić, tej zagubionej sierotce). W odpowiedzi na ten gest usłyszał zduszone przekleństwo, a potem kroki, gdy brunet skierował się wprost do jego prowizorycznej kuchni. Mimowolny uśmiech wypłynął na twarz blondyna, ale zaraz spoważniał.

\- Wiesz, że pracuję dla policji, czyli stróżów prawa? Z tego, co kojarzę włamanie i nękanie jest jego łamaniem, więc bez problemu mogę cię, chociaż do aresztu na kilka dni wsadzić.

Czarnowłosy spiął się delikatnie, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że „groźba" Jake'a, nie ma żadnego pokrycia. Gdyby nawet udało się Jake'owi wezwać gliny, po demonie w moment nie byłoby ani śladu. W najlepszym wypadku, bo kto wie co temu małemu psychopacie, mogłoby wpaść do głowy w sytuacji zagrożenia. A Barry wolałby jednak nie wylądować na stole w prosektorium, tym razem jako denat.

\- Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział demon, wciąż nie patrząc na blondyna – I mógłbyś coś na siebie włożyć.

\- Mój dom, moje zasady, skarbie. Ty tutaj jesteś tylko intruzem, który postanowił zatruć mi życie – Odparował, a mimo to leniwie ruszył do komody, skąd wyciągnął pogniecioną koszulkę z jakimś napisem po japońsku lub koreańsku.

Gdy przestał już przysłowiowo świecić gołą klatą, brunet w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zielono-brązowe tęczówki, wpatrywały się z Jake'a z lekką irytacją zmieszaną z nutką niepewności, którą za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć. Z marnym skutkiem, jak widać. Odetchnął kilka razy, nim ośmielił się w końcu otworzyć usta:

\- Jak więc zacząłem tłumaczyć na dachu nim, jak skończony kretyn postanowiłeś się z niego rzucić i cholera wie, jak żeś to przetrwał, nazywam się Fabian i jestem Księciem Demonów.- Przedstawiając swój tytuł, ściszył nieco głos i wymówił go, jakby z odrazą. No tak, bycie księciem musi być takie okropne...

\- Gratuluję, nie zgubiłeś po drodze korony z cierni? A może jakieś wyrwane flaki? No nie mów, że tam w Otchłani jakieś złoża szlachetne macie, bo jak zostanę prezydentem, to was najadę w pierwszej kolejności.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zdezorientowany, ale widząc kpinę w oczach blondyna, zirytował się na nowo.

\- W chuj śmieszne, aż mi jelita poskręcało, a teraz słuchaj: Nie jestem stąd, w sensie ze Stanów...

\- To słuchać – przerwał mu Jake – Masz strasznie twardy akcent.

\- Mam to szczerze gdzieś. Nie przyjechałem tu na wycieczkę, jak pewnie się zdążyłeś zorientować. Ja... potrzebuję tak jakby pomocy – Ostatnie zdanie oznajmił bez werwy, zaczerwieniony po uszy i ponownie unikając wnikliwego wzroku Jake'a.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na Ambasadę Rosyjską? Albo biuro turystyczne?

Złośliwości Barry'ego najwidoczniej nie przypadły do gustu Fabianowi, bo jego dotychczas błąkający się wszędzie, byle by nie na osobie Jake'a wzrok, stężał, tak jak atmosfera, a jasne tęczówki znacznie ściemniały. Nie ma to, jak wkurzyć demona... a właściwie jednego z jego książąt. Instynktownie mężczyzna spokorniał, szepcząc ciche „przepraszam" w stronę wkurzonego bruneta. Przeprosiny raczej go nie usatysfakcjonowały, bo choć atmosfera w pokoju znacznie zelżała, to jego oczy wciąż pozostawały skryte w bezkresnej czerni.

\- Po pierwsze primo: nie jestem w Rosji, a po drugie primo: nie przyleciałem ponad pięć i pół tysiąca kilometrów, żeby połazić po najdroższym mieście świata. Jestem tu, bo... mam do załatwienia pewną ważną sprawę.

Anioł przechylił delikatnie głowę, z zaciekawieniem wpatrując się w na powrót zmieszanego demona. Zmienny bardziej niż pogoda za oknem.

\- A cóż to za sprawa i czemu ja mam z tym coś wspólnego? – zapytał wyraźnie zaintrygowany, choć cichy głosik w jego głowie, podpowiadał mu, że może tego żałować.

Niższy z mężczyzn zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a jego oczy na powrót przybrały barwę szmaragdu i gorzkiej czekolady. Doprawdy intrygujące... i ładne. Odchrząknął teatralnie, a jego ładne spojrzenie, powędrowało w stronę stóp, odzianych w smoliste skarpetki. Jak widać demony z wyższych sfer, mają obycie w towarzystwie, skoro nawet idąc w gości do obcych, zdejmują buty.

\- Kilka lat temu zdarzył się pewien incydent, w którym zginęło parę osób. Wśród nich oficjalnie była osoba, na której bardzo mi zależa... zależy. Byłem na jej pogrzebie, widziałem trumnę, ale...

\- Myślisz, że ona nadal żyje? – dokończył blondyn, widząc jak twarz Fabiana, zaczynają zalewać silne emocje – ból, tęsknota, rozpacz, gorycz.

Przytaknął, a potem na kilka dłuższych chwil zamilkł. Jake siedział wtenczas rozpostarty wygodnie na rozkładanej kanapie, służącej mu za łóżko, i kontemplował, jak nigdy wcześniej. Incydent sprzed kilku lat; śmierć kilkorga ludzi, oficjalnie zmarłych wskutek pożaru. A wśród nich...

\- Pożar pensjonatu w Sierra Nevada w Hiszpanii, trzy osoby uznane za zmarłe, choć znaleziono tylko dwa ciała. Trzecią była niejaka Evelyn Scever, mam rację?

Chłopak zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę i nie będąc żadnym psychologiem, Jake mógł bez większych przeszkód stwierdzić, że walczy ze sobą. Sobą i swoimi duchami przeszłości.

\- Oficjalnie. – odparł w końcu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ona tak jak ja była Księżniczką Demonów.

Czyli mówiąc prościej, nie zginęła, ale trafiła do Otchłani, z której to każdy zabity demon mógł się po pewnym czasie wyrwać i nadal panoszyć się i siać chaos w świecie śmiertelników. Miał więc podstawy sądzić, że Evelyn mogła nie zginąć, tak całkowicie, na zawsze – jak ludzie. Teoria chłopaka była całkiem możliwa, jednak był pewien aspekt, a nawet dwa, których najprawdopodobniej książę nie przemyślał.

\- Jak dobrze rozumiem, myślisz, że po tragicznej śmierci Evelyn trafiła do Otchłani, skąd mogłaby się wydostać z powrotem na ziemię. Tylko że dwie sprawy: jeżeli była rzeczywiście Księżniczką Demonów, to znaczy, że powrót na Ziemię może jej zająć znacznie dłużej niż te cztery, czy ile tam lat minęło. Jako książę powinieneś wiedzieć, że trafiwszy do swojego wymiaru po „śmierci", demony regenerują swoje moce, a czym silniejszy demon tym więcej potrzebuje czasu na regenerację. A skoro mówisz, że Evelyn jest księżniczką, to zapewne musi minąć pewien dłuższy okres czasu, nim zyska tyle siły by powrócić na Ziemię. I dlaczego akurat Stany Zjednoczone? Zginęła przecież w Hiszpanii, to tam w pierwszej kolejności powinieneś jej szukać.

\- Stąd Stany Zjednoczone, ponieważ przed tamtym wypadkiem rozmawialiśmy nieco i dowiedziałem się, że po studiach miała zamiar przylecieć tutaj, by objąć stanowisko prezes Inveines Incorporation.

I wszystko jasne... to właśnie do rodziny Scever należał cały majątek przeklętego Inveines, które w ostatnim czasie narobiło całej nowojorskiej policji nie lada problemów.

\- Mam też świadomość, że może jeszcze jej tutaj nie być albo że w ostateczności może zmienić zdanie i się tutaj wcale nie pojawić. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że coś w tym wszystkim jest.

Jake spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Niech ci już będzie, ale mógłbyś łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co do tego wszystkiego mam ja? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że Fabian nie jest na tyle spostrzegawczy, by usłyszeć lekkie drżenie w jego głosie.

Nie był.

\- Potrzebuję wtyków – powiedział bez ogródek.

Przez pierwsze kilka chwil anioł wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną konsternacją. W głowie wciąż analizował słowa demona, zarówno te sprzed kilku chwil, jak i cały jego dotychczasowy wywód. Nagle jakakolwiek chęć do dowcipkowania wyparowała jak kamfora. Mężczyzna potrzebował wtyków w policji, żeby znaleźć zmarłą przed lat w zupełnie innym kraju, ba, na innym kontynencie dziewczynę. Czy gdziekolwiek w jego postępowaniu zachowywała się logika? Wątpliwe. A to zradzało w jego już i tak przemęczonym umyśle blondyna kolejne fale pytań.

Założył nonszalancko nogę na nogę i zaczął z powrotem wpatrywać się w wyczekującego jakiejś reakcji demona. Jego całkiem niebrzydka twarz okalana delikatnym, dość jasnym zarostem, wyglądała na spiętą. Lewe – szmaragdowe oraz prawe – jak gorąca, gorzka czekolada – oczy zdawały się świdrować go na wylot. Jakby chciał tym spojrzeniem, wpłynąć na jego duszę.

\- Jesteś niespełna rozumu, jeśli myślałeś, że się na to zgodzę – oznajmił w końcu. Na twarz Fabiana wstąpiło jawne zawiedzenie. Na krótką chwilę.

I nim Jake zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować demon gwałtownym i silnym ruchem, przyszpilił go do kanapy. Leżał teraz wzdłuż niej, z rękami przyciśniętymi do oparcia w „kajdanach" z rąk, a raczej łap, prawdziwej formy jego nieproszonego gościa. Z przestrachem spojrzał na szkaradę, w którą zmienił się chłopak. Całe jego ciało oblepiały zielonkawe, dziwnie opalizujące łuski. Twarz, choć wciąż częściowo ludzka zdeformowała się znacząco – jeden z kącików ust nienaturalnie krzywił się ku dołowi, a spod warg wystawał żółty, wielki kieł. Blada skóra pozaznaczana była płatami łusek, gdzieniegdzie uwidaczniały się zagłębienia i bruzdy. Oczy ściemniały, przypominając dwie żarzące się bryłki węgla.

Na miejscu dłoni pojawiły się łapy, jakby jaszczurze, zakończone ostrymi, brudnymi pazurami, z których ściekała jakaś żółtawa substancja, wytwarzająca okropny odór. Jedna z kropel spłynęła na kanapę, wypalając w niej z sykiem dziurę.

\- To nie była prośba! – warknął wściekły demon, zniekształconym głosem, swoją barwą przypominającym skrobanie metalem o metal.

Barry poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. To była sytuacja podbramkowa, z której nie widział wyjścia. Nie miał broni, jaką posiadała Nathalie, do zwalczania demonów, a nawet gdyby, miał niejasne wrażenie, że w tym wypadku jakiś nóż, na nic by się mu zdał. W końcu niecodziennie ma się do czynienia z samym demonicznym dziedzicem tronu.

Mógł żartować z niego, póki był w swojej ludzkiej formie, ale to, co przedstawiało się przed nim – nawet jeśli nie było stuprocentową demoniczną postacią – było ponad jego możliwości.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, zastanawiając się wciąż nad tym, co począć. Dobrze by było wezwać wsparcie – tylko ciekawie w jaki sposób? Komunikacja niewerbalna nie wchodziła w grę – żeby móc się porozumiewać z kimś telepatycznie, potrzebował silnej więzi. Jedyną taką miał z Lucasem, a nie chciał go narażać. Znając tego szczyla, nawet gdyby Jake poprosił go, by wezwał Nathalie, a sam został bezpieczny w swoim mieszkaniu – nie posłuchałby go. Postawa godna podziwu, ale przy tym bezmyślna.

Na zdeformowanej twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech, który ze względu na opadający kącik ust i wystający kieł, jawił się dość koszmarnie. Ten uśmieszek mógłby zastępować wszystkie tandetne próby wystraszenia widza w horrorach klasy B. A może i tych wysokobudżetowych.

Na krzywym uśmiechu się nie skończyło – chłopak jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na przegubie Jake'a, a ten natychmiast zaczął wyklinać w każdym języku, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. Oczami wyobraźni widział kruszące się kości i pozrywane mięśnie.

Nawet nie próbował się wyrywać, wiedząc, że jego staranie mogłyby spalić na panewce. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko jest winą o jakieś dwie głowy niższego od niego demona o postawie czternastolatka, który jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami trząsł się jak galareta.

Gdy łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu, a dopływ krwi do dłoni najprawdopodobniej został zatamowany, drżącym z emocji głosem i odrzuciwszy zranioną dumę w kąt, odrzekł w końcu:

\- Dobra pomogę ci, tylko kurwa zostaw mi tę cholerne ręce! Będę ich jeszcze potrzebował!

Nacisk na nadgarstkach zelżał, a krew gwałtem zaczęła zapełniać żyły. Dotychczas sine palce, zaczęły powoli nabierać barw. I w tym nie było niczego przyjemnego, bo Barry dosłownie czuł, jakby dostawał nieustannym biczem po dłoniach. W uszach niemal słyszał szum fal.

Demon w tym czasie odsunął się od dochodzącego do siebie anioła, który nerwowo patrzył to na jedną dłoń, to na drugą. Z niebieskich oczu spłynęło kilka pojedynczych łez, a głośny oddech był jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu. Czy przegiął? Być może, ale pewne osoby powinny nauczyć się, że z Księciem Otchłani, nie można żartować. Znaczy można, ale nie w poważnych sprawach.

Z zadowoleniem spojrzała mężczyznę, którego twarz skrywały blond włosy. Ręce wciąż trzymał przed sobą, wpatrzony w nie jak człowiek po amputacji, któremu dano nowe kończyny. I być może właśnie tak się czuł. Albo mógłby czuć, gdyby ostatecznie nie zgodził się na układ.

Kontent ze swojego małego zwycięstwa, nie zauważył, gdy anioł podniósł się z kanapy i zręcznie uniósł lewą nogę wysoko, stając jednocześnie na palcach prawej, a następnie zamachnął się nią, celując prosto w skroń bruneta.

Uderzenie sprawiło, że mężczyzna, zachwiał się, a jego stopa zaczepiła o kant kanapy. Upadł na posadzkę z łoskotem i choć głowę zdążył niezdarnie uchronić, to i tak poczuł, jak pulsujący ból, po kopnięciu zaczyna dominować, a świat przed nim zanikać. Tuż przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, usłyszał jeszcze przepełniony czystą złośliwością głos bruneta:

\- Jeden do jednego, skarbie.


	6. Rozdział VI  ~W klatce~

Nie uważał się nigdy za wielkiego fanatyka sadyzmu; właściwie stał raczej po stronie, nie tyle pacyfistów, o ile osób, które uznawały użycie siły za absolutne ekstremum. I chyba napaść wraz z naruszeniem przestrzeni osobistej za takie właśnie „ekstremu” można uznać.   
Chociaż teraz, siedząc na wygodnej kanapie, dzierżąc w drżących dłoniach opróżnioną do połowy szklankę z wodą, czuł się jak najgorszy zbrodniarz. A na domiar złego, przekonywanie samego siebie, co do słuszności swojego uczynku, na pewno nie pomagała mu, siedząca na krześle sylwetka ze zwieszoną głową, nadgarstkami związanymi pierwszą lepszą sznurówką oraz przewiązanymi wokół kostek krawatami. Lew stał się ofiarą. Tylko co dalej? Jake miał cholerną świadomość, że w pojedynkę nie ma szans z demonem, a już na pewno nie z kimś „szlacheckiej krwi”. Chłopak – Fabian, jak sam się przedstawił – wyglądał stosunkowo niepozornie, ale to właśnie tacy „mali ludzie”, najzwyklejsi, których każdego dnia mijamy na ulicy, okazują się najgorszymi psychopatami. Zresztą kilka godzin wcześniej Jake miał okazję się o tym przekonać. Teraz nieprzytomny, ze swoją młodziutką twarzą i ledwie widocznym zarostem, przypominał raczej studenta po całonocnej libacji, aniżeli krwiożerczego potwora… głupiutkiego, nawiasem mówiąc.   
Odłożywszy szklankę, Jake sięgnął po leżący nieopodal telefon, na którym miał już wybrany numer do Nathalie Freakman – fakt, że za nią nie przepadał, nie przeczył temu, iż był świetnią łowczynią głów. Stąd też wiedział, że jeśli ktoś miałby rozprawić się z demonem w pojedynkę, tą osobą z pewnością była Nathalie.   
A jednak wciąż się wahał.   
Freakman była bezwzględna i często brakowało jej rozwagi oraz obiektywizmu – po prostu piątej klepki. Widziała rzeczy, tylko w jednej płaszczyźnie i raczej nie należała do osób, chełpiących się zmysłem strategicznym. Była żołnierzem, który wykonywał rozkazy, bez względu na sytuację – taki był rozkaz, więc muszę to zrobić. Jake mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, żeby nikomu nie wpadło do głowy uplasowanie białowłosej na wyższym stanowisku, bo to mogłoby być karkołomne w skutkach.  
Po raz kolejny skierował spojrzenie na uwiązanego mężczyznę i choć ledwie widział jego twarz, poczuł znajome ściskanie w okolicach pępka. Klęknął przed nim i kciukiem delikatnie uniósł szorstki podbródek. I z zamkniętymi oczami jego twarz była ładna. Nos miał drobny, usta raczej wąskie, szczękę zarysowaną, a ciemne brwi niemal na pewno wyregulowane. Rzęsy nie miały zniewalającej długości i nie pozostawiały cieni na pulchnych policzkach, raczej zwykłe, choć niebywale ciemne. Włosy miał przycięte dość krótk – po bokach prawie całkowicie wygolone z pozostawioną, opadającą na czoło czarną grzywką. Nie był księciem z bajki na białym koniu – zasadniczo mógłby za konia robić – ale z jakiegoś powodu w głowie Jake, wciąż krążyła irracjonalna myśl, o tym jak bardzo miał ochotę zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Niedorzeczność.   
Wiedziony rozumem, natychmiast odsunął się od bruneta i choć dalej go obserwował, to za wszelką cenę, starał utrzymywać odpowiednią odległość. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, tak tym zaabsorbowany, że na dźwięk dzwonka w komórce, podskoczył z piskiem.   
\- Jezusie Nazarejski i wszyscy święci!   
Nieomal upuścił telefon, gdy histerycznie próbował przesunąć na ekranie zieloną słuchawkę, nie spoglądając nawet na osobę, która śmiała zakłócić jego pozorny spokój.   
\- Barry, co jest? – rzucił machinalnie, rzuciwszy okiem na jego „zakładnika”. Na szczęście ten wciąż trwał w słodkiej nieświadomości. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało.  
\- Znaleźliśmy kolejne zwłoki – Bez najmniejszego trudu poznał głos Nathalie, przez co bezwiednie się wzdrygnął.  
Zaczął rozglądać się uważnie, po mieszkaniu, jakby Freakman w każdej chwili miała wyskoczyć zza którejś z firanek. Nie, to nie była odpowiednia pora na dekonspiracje przywiązanego do krzesła demona.   
\- Czyżby kolejna ofiara naszego pogromcy Inveines? Kogo tym razem ten skurwysyn wziął na celownik?   
Jak na ironię, odetchnął z ulgą – Natahlie tutaj nie było, a więc Fabian jest chwilowo bezpieczny. A przynajmniej nie zagraża mu, nikt kto bez ostrzeżenia mógłby ukrócić go o głowę. Dosłownie.   
Panująca po drugiej stronie cisza nieco zaniepokoiła Jake’a. Czemu właściwie to Nathalie pofatygowała się, by do niego zadzwonić? Zwykle dostawał cynk od kogoś z biura wydziału zabójstw, ale na pewno nie od samej pogromczyni. Czyżby tym razem sprawa obrała niespodziewany obrót, który zaangażował również oddział szturmowy?  
\- Nathalie, coście tam znaleźli?   
Usłyszał jak kobieta ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze. Coś było nie tak… Nathalie nigdy się nie denerwowała, jeśli chodziło o morderstwa, nawet seryjne, gdzie ofiar było więcej. Wciąż jednak nigdy bezpośrednio nie wzywała Jake’a.  
\- Musisz przyjechać i sam to zobaczyć.

Na podesłany przez Freakman adres, Jake leciał z duszą na ramieniu. Wprawdzie przed wyjściem kilkakrotnie upewnił się, że jego misterne wiązania, trzymały demona ciasno przywiązanego do krzesła, a wszelkie drogi ucieczki są zamknięte, w tym drzwi, do których miał ochotę przypiąć kłódkę, ale prawda była taka, że sam nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po wpienionym demonie. Był ciekaw, czy jeśli obudzi się on w pustym mieszkaniu, przywiązany do kuchennego krzesła, to coś z tego mieszkania zostanie?

Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Nie czas tym się zamartwiać, nie gdy mieli kolejnego trupa na głowie. Zmartwiony głos Nathalie był czymś tak niespotykanym, że natychmiast poczuł jak całe jego ciało, wraz z sercem i duszą, wypełnia niepokój. Cokolwiek stało się z ofiarą niewątpliwie różniło się od ich ostatnich spraw. Dotychczasowych spraw.

Upewniwszy się, że wokół nie kręcą się żadni nieproszeni świadkowie, gładko wylądował na dziedzińcu jednego z nowojorskich liceów. Schowawszy swoje anielskie atrybuty, odetchnął głęboko, z ulgą rozciągając ściągnięte dotąd łopatki.   
\- Chyba powinienem częściej rozkładać skrzydła – mruknął pod nosem – Odzwyczajam się od nich.   
Pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku uchylonych drzwi. Sam widok budynku już po chwili przestał działać na niego pokrzepiająco, a wręcz przyprawił go o mdłości. Choć samego okresu swojej edukacji nie pamiętał za dobrze – w końcu minęło niemal dziesięć lat odkąd zakończył ten etap swojego życia i robił wszystko, by do niego nie powracać nawet myślami – to coś w jego wnętrzu zazgrzytało i zabolało.

Nikt nie chce wracać do szkoły. 

Szkoła nie miała sobie niczego z wizji przedstawianych w tandetnych filmach dla nastolatków sprzed dwudziestu lat – przypominała raczej poprawczak. Główny gmach stanowił stary budynek z czerwonej cegły, teraz raczej bladoróżowej, z porozrzucanymi gdzieniegdzie, nieregularnie małymi oknami. W niektórych znajdowały się nawet kraty. Wejście stanowił stary portal pasujący raczej do kościoła niźli placówki opiekuńczo-wychowawczej. Dobudówkę stanowił zaś szary, betonowy kloc, który za grosz nie pasował do, bądź co bądź, zabytkowego budynku. Architekt płakał, jak projektował.   
Ciężko uwierzyć, że nadal znajdował się w Nowym Jorku. 

Zgodnie z instrukcjami Nathalie udał się pierwej do kamienicy. Przeszedłszy przez masywne wrota zauważył, że jedynym źródłem światła był Księżyc. Na szczęście przestało lać, a razem z deszczem na urlop poszły i gęste, ciemne chmury.   
Ostrożnie szedł przed siebie, starając się nie potknąć o własne nogi – co było wielce prawdopodobne – przeszedł kilkadziesiąt metrów prosto, a potem zgodnie z wytycznymi, skręcił na rozwidleniu w lewo. Kolejne kilka metrów dalej czekały na niego do połowy przeszklone i zachęcająco otwarte drzwi zza których wyłaniało się blade światło. Nawet z pewnej odległości widział przesuwające się po podłodze cienie. Ileż osób zaangażowano w to śledztwo? Czyżby sprawa przyjęła rzeczywiście niespodziewany i niebezpieczny obrót? Było aż tak źle? 

Z duszą na ramieniu przeszedł przez drzwi, znajdując się u wejścia na sporej wielkości salę gimnastyczną. I tutaj jedyne naturalne źródło światłą dostarczały niewielkie świetliki umieszczone w równym rzędzie na samej górze wysokiej, szarej ściany.   
Sala nie różniła się wielce od tych w innych szkołach – wmalowane kolorowe linie na drewnianej posadzce, dwa kosze po obu jej stronach, a pod nimi bramki oraz zestaw drabinek wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. I zwłoki na samym jej środku. 

Niechętnie podszedł bliżej otaczającej trupa grupy o różnych aparycjach, strojach i celach swojej fascynacji denatem. Zobaczył Carlosa Mortie, które zabezpieczał potencjalne dowody zbrodni – takie jak rozprysk krwi wokół czaski, Lucasa Jautiera, który zbyt pochłonięty robieniem zdjęć ofiary, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na przybycie kochanka, a także kilku ludzkich policjantów w granatowych mundurach, którzy patrząc na makabryczną scenę przed nimi, chyba nie do końca byli pewni, co właściwie powinni zrobić. Nieco dalej zauważył Nathalie Freakman, która żywo dyskutowała z przygarbionym, starszym mężczyzną w krzywo zapiętej i pobrudzonej kolorowej koszuli oraz spranych, luźnych dżinsach, które obleśnie pokazywały fragment jego ciała, którego Jake widzieć nie chciał. Podchodząc do nich bliżej zauważył również młodą dziewczynę, na oko licealistkę, która siedziała skulona pod ścianą z głową na kolanach i spazmatycznie drgała co jakiś czas. Jej płomiennie rude włosy splecione były w liczne warkoczyki. Miała na sobie zwiewną sukienkę nieco za kolana. Jake uniósł w zamyśleniu brew. 

To chyba nie była udana randka. 

\- No! W końcu jesteś – powiedziała Nathalie, w końcu go zauważając. Blondyn oderwał wzrok od zrozpaczonej dziewczyny, by skupić go, niechętnie, na białowłosej z…najomej. 

Mężczyzna, z którym dotychczas rozmawiała również na niego spojrzał. Otaksował go krytycznym wzrokiem i niemal dosłownie było słychać, jak trybiki w jego spaczonym umyśle pracują na zwiększonych obrotach. Barry miał ochotę prychnąć – zdążył zauważyć, jakim wzrokiem obrzucał walory Freakman, gdy ta do niego mówiła. Choć on sam nie był nimi wcale zainteresowany, nie ujmował jej fizyczności. Nathalie była bowiem całkiem dobrze potraktowana przez los, choć żeby wzbudzić w niej jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie Jake’a wciąż brakowało jej jednego, istotnego elementu.   
Coś za coś.

\- To jest nasz Główny Koroner Jake Barry – przedstawiła go kobieta, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego – A to dyrektor szkoły pan Christopher Wheeler. 

Jake z uśmiechem wyciągał ku niemu dłoń, a ten niechętnie ją uścisnął. Jake wyczuł, że Wheeler stara się wykorzystać przy tym niewinnym ruchu nieco więcej siły, niż powinien, ale po dzisiejszych ekscesach, takie lekkie podszczypywanie, nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. 

\- Powiedz mi teraz kim jest ofiara i dlaczego musiałem się fatygować, aż na Bronx zamiast jak zwykle czekać w laboratorium. – odparł w końcu, puszczając tłustą dłoń mężczyzny i hamując odruch, wytarcia jej o koszulę… Nathalie, rzecz jasna. 

Dyrektor prychnął i już chciał coś pwoeidzieć, ale natychmiast uniemożliwiła mu to pogromczyni:

\- Ofiara to Kyle Jenkins, kapitan szkolnej drużyny baseballowej. Siedemnaście lat. Znaleziony przez Bernadette Belvour około godziny temu. – Tu wskazała głową rudowłosą zapłakaną nastolatkę.   
Oboje zaczęli kierować się w stronę ofiary, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Wheelera z tyłu. Jego zwykle już i tak czerwona jak pomidor twarz, nabrała jeszcze intensywniejszego odcienia, ale ruszył dalej z „białowłosą damą” i „pedalskim tworem dwudziestego pierwszego wieku”. Nie rozumiał co takiego kręci współczesne dziewczęta w takich lalusiach w ciasnych spodniach i laleczkowatych, gładkich buźkach. Pierdolony pedzio.

\- Przyczyną śmierci było najprawdopodobniej uderzenie tępym narzędziem w tył głowy, ale wcześniej zadano mu kilka ran kłutych. – tłumaczyła dalej Freakman, gdy przyklękli przy zwłokach. 

Z zamkniętymi powiekami, leżał na plecach, a ciemne i przydługie włosy mokły w brunatnej plamie. Był dość wysoki – miał około metra osiemdziesięciu i atletyczną sylwetkę. Ubrany był w zielony t-shirt – teraz poszarpany i przesiąknięty krwią – oraz czarne jeansy i trampki. Zwykły licealista, ot co. 

Jake odwrócił od niego wzrok, spoglądając ze ściągniętymi brwiami na Nathalie.

\- To wygląda na zwykłe morderstwo, które mógł się dopuścić nawet zwykły człowiek. Z jakiej więc racji musiałem się tutaj łaskawie fatygować?

Nic nie mówiąc Freakman kiwnęła głową Carlosowi, który z kolei z pomocą dwóch ludzkich policjantów ostrożnie przewrócił ciało Jenkinsa na brzuch. Mortie z wyrazem wielkiej niechęci na twarzy, podwinął koszulkę chłopaka. 

Jake ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, a Christopher Wheeler cały pozieleniały na twarzy pognał w stronę wyjścia. Wszyscy usłyszeli jak z głośnym kaszlem opróżnił swój żołądek. Biedne sprzątaczki…  
Freakman westchnęła z zażenowania, ale ostatecznie tak jak większość postanowiła puścić reakcję Wheelera w niepamięć. Są istotniejsze rzeczy do zapamiętania, niż rzygający grubas.   
Wtenczas Jake podane przez Lucasa rękawiczki (który oczywiście musiał skorzystać z okazji i dotknąć jego dłoni choćby opuszkami) i w klęczkach zbliżył się do ofiary. Posunął koszulkę jeszcze wyżej i nieskrywaną ciekawością przyglądając się niezwykłemu znalezisku. Wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa ofiary wypalono skórę, a zwęglone fragmenty stanowiły długą – od karku, aż po same biodra – pionową linię. Miała ona około dwóch lub trzech centymetrów szerokości. 

\- Błagam, powiedzcie mi tylko, że zrobiono mu to jak już nie żył? – powiedział zmieszany Jake z nadzieją w głosie. Wciąż jednak przyglądał się wypalonej linii. Co u diabła?  
\- Tego możemy być pewni i bez analizy – odparł Lucas, odkładając na bok aparat i klękając po drugiej stronie zwłok – Linia jest idealnie równa, gdyby ktoś smażył go żywcem zapewne rzucałby się wszystkie strony, a nawet będąc nieprzytomnym czuł by ten ból i starał się bronić. 

Co za ulga. 

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – dodała Nathalie, a Lucas delikatnie odwrócił głowę chłopakach w ich kierunku. Uniósł jego powieki. Teraz to Jake miał ochotę wybiec pędem z sali gimnastycznej i swoimi kolorowymi wymiocinami udekorować licealny korytarz. Jeden z jego oczodołów był przeraźliwie pusty – zionęła z niego tylko czarna, nieprzenikniona pustka. Co ciekawe wokół nie było żadnych śladów krwi. Czyżby morderca był na tyle schludny by posprzątać po swoim wybryku? Chociaż nie – świadczyła o tym plama krwi sączącej się z pokruszonej czaszki chłopca. Widząc w bordowej kałuży jaśniejsze i gęstsze fragmenty, powrotem odwrócił wzrok na wypalone plecy licealisty. Z dwojga złego wolał patrzeć na zwęgloną do cna skórę.   
W drugim oczodole zielone oko tkwiło na dal, ale w sam środek jej źrenicy wbito jakiś drucik, który być może przebił je nawet na wylot. Na samą myśl Jake przetarł rękawem bluzy zmęczone, bolące fantomowo oczy.   
\- Kurwa pierdolona mać i wszyscy jej klienci – zaklął Barry, zwracając tym samym uwagę wszystkich na siebie – Jeżeli dotąd uznawaliśmy gościa od Inveines za psychopatę, to ten go kurwa zdetronizował i jeszcze zdeptał butem jak mrówkę.   
\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie ta sama osoba? – zapytała skonfundowana Nathalie. Jake raczej rzadko przeklinał, a jeśli już to sytuacja musiała być doprawdy dramatyczna.   
\- A ma jakieś powiązania z Inveines?   
\- Nie, ale…  
\- W takim razie zamordowała go zupełnie inna osoba – przerwał jej, przesuwając palcami po chropowatej skórze.   
Lucas miał rację – tak idealnie prostej linii nie dałoby się zrobić, gdy ofiara była mniej czy bardzie świadoma. Do tak dramatycznego aktu przemocy musiano użyć silnego źródła skondensowanego ognia. Czegoś w rodzaju filmowego miotacza ognia lub laseru. Ktoś musiał wiedzieć co robi.   
Mimowolnie jego umysł przywiódł mu na myśl obraz pewnej osoby, ale kręcąc głową i klnąc pod nosem odrzucił tę myśl.

Nie, to niedorzeczne.

Z powrotem spojrzał na rozbitą czaszkę. Na szczęście długie włosy chłopaka w większości przysłaniały bez wątpienia dość sporych rozmiarów wyżłobienie. Krew zdążyła zaschnąć, pozostawiając na ciemnych włosach rdzawy poblask. W bladym świetle latarek nie mógł dojrzeć szarych gęstszych od krwi plamek. Całe szczęście – co, jak co bycie koronerem to jedno, ale ludzka wrażliwość ma swoje granice. Takie jak czaszka, która powinna ochraniać mózg. 

\- Bez mikroskopu i analizatora za wiele powiedzieć nie mogę, ale wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek postanowił mu rozwalić głowę musiał wiedzieć co robi i mieć dużo siły. To jak nic był jeden, potężny cios.

Ktoś wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. 

Jake ostrożnie uniósł jedną z dłoni ofiary. Była duża i szorstka od odcisków – typowo męska. Z uwagą przyglądał się jej, obracając nadgarstkiem na wszystkie możliwe strony. Po chwili to samo zrobił z drugą dłonią. 

\- Nie bronił się, nie widzę pod paznokciami żadnych obcych tkanek prócz brudu. – oznajmił rzeczowo – A z takimi pazurami, to sam mógłby wydrapać komuś oczy – dodał z przekąsem, odkładając bladą rękę z powrotem na ziemię. Usłyszał jak Freakman zmemłała w ustach przekleństwo i choć zwykle uniósł by się dumą, tak teraz ani trochę nie było mu do śmiechu. 

Kyle Jenkins był przykoksowany i nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby zostać znokautowany od tak. Musiałby trafić albo na równie napakowanego człowieka, albo… demona? Cóż biorąc pod uwagę osobliwą pamiątkę wypaloną na białych jak kreda plecach – odpowiedź była oczywista. Mało jaki człowiek posunął, by się do takiego okrucieństwa. Przemyślanego i dopracowanego okrucieństwa. 

\- Zabezpieczyliście jakieś inne dowody oprócz ciała rzecz jasna? – To pytanie skierował do Mortiego, który przykucnął kilka metrów dalej z zaciekawieniem obserwując każdy ruch Jake’a. Oczywiście nie było w tym nic perwersyjnego, skądże znowu! Carlos był co prawda zaintrygowany osobą Barry’ego, ale w czysto platoniczny sposób. Chłopak miał bowiem niebywałą zdolność analizowania oraz łączenia układanek w jedną całość. Właściwie mógłby się założyć, że i bez specjalistycznego laboratoryjnego sprzętu, dałby radę odkryć przyczynę zgonu, a może nawet i wskazać sprawcę. Doprawdy Jake był intrygującą postacią…  
\- Nie ma tego za wiele – odparł Pogromca - Znaleźliśmy kilka plam krwi nieco dalej od miejsca, gdzie znaleziono ciało oraz odcisk buta, prawdopodobnie należący do ofiary.  
\- Patrząc na skrzep krwi i fakt, że z wypalenia wciąż czuć lekki żar zgon nastąpił około trzech, może czterech godzin temu – dodał Lucas, robiąc zdjęcia dłonią chłopaka. Wedle słów Jake’a nie było na nich śladów żadnej walki, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. A nuż-widelec, odkryją coś czego w blasku marketowych latarek (budżet, który otrzymywali od państwa bywał komicznie nieproporcjonalny do najbrudniejszej roboty, jaką musieli wykonywać), nie dało się dojrzeć.   
\- Kiedy mówiłaś, że go znaleziono? – Kątem oka zerknął na stąpającą z nogi na nogę Nathalie, która zapewne niecierpliwiła się z nieobecności osób odpowiedzialnych za przewóz zwłok na posterunek. Właściwie… gdzie oni byli?  
\- Jakąś godzinę temu znalazła go Bernadette Belvour - machnęła głową w kierunku, skulonej pod ścianą dziewczyny. Jake kompletnie zapomniał o jej obecności. – Pewnie umówili się na schadzkę czy coś w tym stylu.   
\- Schadzkę? Ktoś tak jeszcze mówi? – zadrwił Lucas.  
Nathalie prychnęła rzucając mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.   
\- Zamknij się cholerny żabojadzie – odparowała.   
Przez następne kilka chwil rzucali sobie jedynie zawistne spojrzenia, nie spostrzegając nawet że prawdziwy powód ich niechęci wobec siebie, powstał z klęczek i ignorując ich żałosną jatkę, ruszył w stronę dziewczyny w warkoczykach. 

Nadal siedziała żałośnie skulona przy ścianie, głowę przyciskając do osłoniętych cienkim materiałem kolan. Rude warkoczyki posępnie zwisały jej z głowy bujając się w tę i we w tę, gdy co jakiś czas jej ciałem wstrząsał spazmatyczny dreszcz. Drobnymi rękoma oplotła nogi, odgradzając się swoistą ścianą od okrutnej rzeczywistości. Nie dziwił jej się, w końcu na pewno nie takiego finału randki się spodziewała. 

Ukląkł kilka metrów przed nią. Przez kolejne minuty nic nie mówił, tylko obserwował jej dość osobliwe zachowania. Bernadette nie łkała, płakała, szlochała – właściwie nie wydawała z siebie żadnych dźwięków… to było niepokojące. W pewnych dość regularnych odstępach czasu, jej ciało drgało budzone silnym dreszczem – jeszcze bardziej niepokojące. Spojrzał na jej dłonie, jednak w nikłym świetle i biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak mocno zaciskała je na swoich nadgarstkach, nie mógł dojrzeć niczego. Postanowił zaryzykować:  
\- Witaj Bernadette – oznajmił spokojnym głosem – Jestem Jake i jak pewnie się domyślasz, chcę się dowiedzieć, co się tutaj właściwie stało? Czy mogłabyś opowiedzieć mi, skąd się tu wzięłaś i jak znalazłaś Kyle’a?  
Dziewczyna milczała, wciąż skrywając twarz w kolanach. Przeszedł ją kolejny spazmatyczny dreszcz.  
\- Bernadette, czy mnie słyszysz?  
Cisza i dreszcz.  
\- Nic ci nie powie – usłyszał nagle zimny, znajomy głos. Bezwiednie drgnął, gdy sylwetka białowłosej pogromczyni stanęła u jego boku. – Zaraz po przyjeździe próbowałam coś z niej wyciągnąć, ale to jak mówienie do ściany.   
Barry poczuł chęć poszczucia Nathalie Lucasem za jej brak subtelności w obecności jedynego świadka, ale w ostateczności zagryzł jedynie zęby i w myślach odliczył do dziesięciu. Freakman już po prostu taka jest - szczera do bólu i bez empatii. 

I krytykuje ją ktoś, kto w domu przetrzymuje przywiązanego do krzesła znokautowanego demona. 

Barry z uwagą przyjrzał się nastolatce, stawiając dwa ostrożne kroki bliżej niej. Ani drgnęła. Wyglądała jak postać wyciągnięta z horroru – ofiara utkwiona w opętanym domu bez drogi ucieczki, dla której jedynym wyjściem pozostaje zamknięcie się w sobie i apatia.   
Po kolejnych dwóch krokach drobne ciało było na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednak nim Jake odważył się na tak niebagatelny gest, po raz kolejny spróbował czegoś mniej kontaktowego.  
\- Bernadette, czy mogłabyś odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań?  
Zgodnie ze słowami Nathalie, nie otrzymał żadnej, nawet najmniejszej reakcji. Nawet tego przeklętego dreszczu.

I wbrew instynktowi, który nakazywał mu trzymać dystans, bo zdecydowanie, coś było nie tak, postawił ku niej dwa kolejne kroki. Przykucnął, niemal zrównując się twarzą „w twarz” dziewczyny.   
\- Bernadette – spróbował po raz kolejny, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, postanowił zaryzykować. Bardzo powoli uniósł lewą dłoń i zaczął ją zbliżać ku złączonym na kolanach dłoniom dziewczyny.   
A gdy był już milimetry od zetknięcia się z kredowobiałą skórą, wreszcie nastąpiła wyczekiwana przez wszystkich reakcja.

Choć nie taka, jakiej by się spodziewali. 

Dłonie nastolatki nagłym ruchem chwycił rękę wyciągniętą dłoń Jake’a i ścisnęły ją boleśnie mocno. I znowu, ktoś próbuje pozbawić go tak przydatnej i potrzebnej w życiu kończyny. Znowu!  
Ciało Bernadette zaczęło konwulsyjnie drżeć, a kilka sekund później dołączył do tego chrapliwy odgłos, dochodzący spomiędzy jej kolan. Chrypka zaczęła ustępować czemuś, co brzmiało jak dławienie się cukierkiem, by przejść w skrzeczenie, które w jakiś dziwny, nieokreślony sposób przypominało…  
\- Czy ona się, do chuja wielkiego, śmieje? - zauważył celnie Lucas. 

Nagle głowa dziewczyny oderwała się od jej kolan, ukazując ładną twarz – Bernadette miała duże oczy w kolorze orzecha, okalane ciemnymi rzęsami; duże czerwone usta i wystające policzki. Całości dopełniał bukiet afrykańskich, płomiennych warkoczyków. 

Bernadette Belvour byłaby naprawdę ładna. Byłaby, gdyby nie fakt, że całą jej uroczą buźkę szpeciły liczne zadrapania i bruzdy, a w poprzek prawego policzka, przez usta, podbródek i aż po lewy obojczyk znaczyła głęboka szrama, z której wciąż sączyła się bordowa krew. Jednocześnie brzegi rany były wyraźnie przypalone, zupełnie jak symbol na plecach Kyle’a. Znacząca różnica polegała na tym, że Bernadette wciąż byłą żywa z grymasem jeszcze bardziej szpecącym jej twarz.   
\- Mæ væns. Ȓĕgnȃ agsâ – wyjęczała na pół ludzkim, na pół demonicznym skrzekiem, zbliżając twarz do Jake’a.   
\- Co ona mówi? – zawołał ktoś.

Pani wróci, królowa nadchodzi.

\- A czy to ma do kurwy nędzy, jakieś znacznie?! – odparował zaraz kolejnych głos.

Na karku czuł jej wilgotny oddech, a dłoń zaczęła cierpnąć. 

\- Bâklyórus póřĕ tĕ.

Oczekuje ciebie… was?

Coś świsnęło obok jego ucha, a uścisk dłoni gwałtownie ustąpił. Bernadette zniknęła w przeciągu sekundy z jego pola widzenia. Na jej miejscu, z głośnym brzdęknięciem, upadł długi srebrny sztylet ze zdobioną rękojeścią. 

\- Cholera jasna! Szybka jest!

Jake z przestrachem spojrzał na postać Bernadette, która wygięta w wątpliwie naturalny sposób – plecy wygięła w łuk, upodabniając się do postaci Quasimodo; jedną z rąk przycisnęła do ust i niemal można było usłyszeć, dźwięk rozrywanej skóry, gdy przeciągnęła po niej zębami. Drugą trzymała wyciągniętą przed siebie, rozczapierzywszy palce, jakby miała zaraz rzucić na nich śmiercionośny urok – i wcale nie było, to takie dalekie od prawdy. 

Ktoś stanął przed nim w bojowej pozycji, całkowicie odgradzając jego nieuzbrojoną w nic poza urokiem osobistym osobę, od opętanej. 

\- Kurwa mać Barry! Rusz to swoje leniwe dupsko, bo nie będzie miał kto twoich zwłok przebadać. – warknęła Nathalie, w bardzo nieodpowiedni sposób przypominając Jake’owi o komendancie. Nie mniej zignorował to przygłupie porównanie (Freakman mogła i chciała go uratować, Wayles natomiast użyłby go jako przynęty) i czym prędzej wstał z podłogi, powoli się wycofując. 

Bernadette syknęła.

\- Nigdzie nie odchodź, śliczny! – użyła w końcu ludzkiego języka, choć czy był to głos samej Belvour, czy demona, który ją opętał, ciężko było zgadnąć, gdyż coś bardzo mocno deformowało wydawane przez nią (niego? to?) dźwięki.  
Jake postanowił tym razem całkowicie ją zignorować i zauważywszy tylko, jak Nathalie stawia mały kroczek w kierunku demona – znak, że szykuje się do ewentualnego (pewnego w jej przypadku) ataku – rzucił się w kierunku wyjścia. Nie dany był mu jednak sukces, bo poczuł jak tępy ból, rozchodzi się wzdłuż całych pleców, zwalając go dosłownie z nóg. Przez chwilę stracił dech, a gdy świat na powrót stał się kolorowy – zakasłał niczym gruźlik, brudząc rękaw bluzy krwią.

\- Jake! – usłyszał znajomy głos Lucasa.

Z niemałym trudem przekręcił się w kierunku, z którego nadszedł cios. Nie cały metro od niego stała Opętana, wciąż w swojej nienaturalnie powyginanej pozie, szczycąc go wyrazem frustracji i chęci mordu na szpetnej buźce. Szrama błyszczała złowrogo w zimnym świetle jarzeniówek.  
\- Jesteście zagrożeniem! Niszczycielem! Zbawicielem! WROGIEM! – skrzeczała tym nieludzkim głosem.

Barry w ostatniej chwili uniknął kolejnego ataku, przetaczając się boleśnie na prawy bok. Usłyszał wściekłe warknięcie, głośny uderzenia podbitych butów Nathalie, a potem pisk gardłowe wycie demona. Gdy Freakman skupiła na sobie całą uwagę Bernadette, Barry zebrał resztki sił i podniósł się z podłogi.  
Rzucił ukradkowym spojrzeniem po sali – podczaspodczas gdy Lucas i ludzcy policjanci dość chaotycznie, starali się zebrać wszelkie dowody w woreczki strunowe, Carlos Mortie wraz z innym pogromcą szykowali się, by w razie ewentualności móc wspomóc Nathalie. Jednym susem przebył odległość dzielącą go od wyraźnie przerażonego bruneta. Pewnie chwycił wątły nadgarstek i jednym ruchem podciągnął go do góry. Chłopiec pisnął, ale nie protestował, gdy Jake zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia. Tamci dadzą sobie świetnie radę.   
Próbowali niezauważenie przejść za rozgrywającą szarpaniną, w której to opętana Bernadette rzucała się w kierunku Nathalie z wyciągniętymi i gotowymi do podduszania rękami, a tamta zaś zręcznie unikała jej ciosów jednocześnie, starając się ugodzić dziewczynę sztyletem. Mortie i drugi pogromca również próbowali w jakiś sposób obezwładnić licealistkę, ale ona zręcznie unikała wszelkiego kontaktu. Policjanci, choć wyraźnie przerażeni, zdołali zebrać dowody i właśnie brali się za chowanie zwłok, co nie umknęło uwadze demona.   
\- Zostawcie to dzieło, ludzkie ścierwa! – zaskrzeczała i całkowicie ignorując pogromców, rzuciła się w ich kierunku. Ci z przerażeniem odskoczyli od zwłok.  
\- Co za wyjątkowy popapraniec – mruknął Mortie, gdy wraz z pozostałą dwójką pogromców gnał już w kierunku rozjuszanego demona. 

To była idealna okazja do ucieczki – opętana była całkowicie skupiona na „tym dziele” oraz odparowywaniu ataków pogromców. Mogli teraz wybiec z Sali, pognać ciemnym korytarzem, przeskoczyć nad wymiocinami Wheelera i raz na zawsze pożegnać się z tym koszmarem.

Jednak coś dziwnego trzymało Jake’a w tym miejscu. Pustym, wypranym z emocji wzrokiem przypatrywał się zatrważającej walce – widział, jak demon rani jednego z policjantów, jak Nathalie w końcu udaje się trafić w jej bok, a ona wyjąc, unosi obie ręce i najwidoczniej planuje zaatakować Freakman. Mortie jednak reaguje i kiedy tylko ręce opuszczają się na pewną wysokość, on uderza sztyletem prosto w blady nadgarstek – nie, nie ucina jej ręki, uderzenie było zbyt słabe, a sztylet za krótki. Niemniej z dłoni zaczyna sączyć się brunatna krew, a z ust dziewczyny rozdziera się przerażające wycie. Przez tę krótką chwilę Barry był niemal pewien, że tym razem krzyczała prawdziwa Bernadette Belvour, jednak nim zdążył podzielić się tym z kimkolwiek, Nathalie wbija swój sztylet prosto w odsłoniętą klatę dziewczyny, a drugi z pogromców w bok jej szyi. Salę wypełnia nieludzki wrzask, a ciało rudowłosej opada z głośnym hukiem na posadzkę. Zaczęła drżeć spazmatycznie, a gdy jej głowa uniosła się znad podłogi, wszyscy mogli zauważyć, jak rzewnymi strumieniami z jej oczy sączą się łzy. Poruszyła niemo ustami. Zaraz całe jej ciało wygięło się w łuk i choć ledwo zauważalnie, widać było, jak czarny dym wydobywa się z całego jej ciała. I w chwili, gdy jej ciało znów bezwładnie opadło na posadzkę z twarzą zwróconą w stronę Jake’a, wszyscy już doskonale wiedzieli, że tej nocy ofiary były dwie – i żadna z nich nie miała nic wspólnego z Inveines.  
Z jej ust i nosa, spłynęły stróżki krwi.


End file.
